mi amor,tu amor,nuestro amor
by lezamab01
Summary: lo malo de morirse de amor,es que no te mueres
1. ni contigo,ni sin ti

ni Mai hime ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

El ambiente en la sala era incómodo y tenso,pero que se espera cuando se habla de rumores en una reunión de estado

-directora,espero que usted como líder de las columnas resuelva esta situación lo antes posible -

-le recuerdo...emperador,que las columnas somos un consejo,una sociedad,yo no soy su líder-podía sentir como mi ceño comenzó a fruncirse y lleve inconscientemente mi mano a mi frente

-no,pero es directora de garderobe,y cualquiera que sea la razón por la que las alumnas se "vieran en peligro" tiene que ser atendido por usted -otro asistente a la reunión,daba su opinión

-lo tendré en cuenta...si nadie tiene algun asunto mas,daremos por terminada la reunión -todos salieron poco a poco de la sala,todos menos Yukino,presidenta de ealis,levanté la vista solo para descubrir que me miraba intensamente,obviamente quería decirme algo,no teníamos una relación particularmente personal,Haruka y Shizuru eran muy cercanas,si es que se le puede llamar así a la extraña amistad que comparten,así que coincidíamos frecuentemente en compromisos personales

-¿nos vamos ya? -Nao quien estaba sentada tras de mi,frenó cualquier intento por entablar una conversación por parte de Yukino

-si…-dije muy cansada,la reunión tomó más de 4 horas

-tengo hambre… -dijo Nao mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus notas de la mesa,Nao tenía poco tiempo de ser una columna,era muy buena en las misiones,pero la diplomacia no estaba siendo su mejor fuerte,así que la traía conmigo cada vez que teníamos asuntos de estado

-¿quiere venir a comer con nosotros presidenta? - dije pasando junto a Yukino quien también recogía sus cosas

-me encantaría pero llego muy tarde a mi siguiente reunión - los mandatarios vienen a garderobe exclusivamente a estas reuniones,su "siguiente reunión" debía ser con Haruka .

Una vez solas Nao no pudo guardarselo más

-así que…-sonreía burlonamente mientras jugaba un poco con su comida -¿no es malo para tu espalda?

-¿que?

-ya sabes…-señalo con su tenedor a mi cabeza,haciendo que dirigiera hacia ella mi vista -el peso de esos cuernos ,debe ser malo para la espalda -volvio a reir

-no se de que estas hablando…-claro que sabía de qué estaba hablando

-¡vamos cachorra!

-no me llames asi…-queria seguir comiendo,esto era incómodo y molesto, quería que terminara ya,pero aún teníamos asuntos que atender así que no podía deshacerme de Nao

-no eres tan ingenua… como para creer que...-me miro directo a los ojos esperando encontrar allí la respuesta -...o sera que tu...jamas lo hubiera imaginado de ti -una enorme sonrisa enmarcaba su rostro

-¡Natsuki! -Mai entró en la sala donde estábamos sin siquiera tocar la puerta,ignore su falta de modales ya que me habia sacado de tan incomoda situacion -te he estado buscando

-nos das un momento Nao… -sabia que queria Mai,Mikoto estuvo en la reunión

-igual ya habia terminado de comer…-dijo Nao decepcionada de que hayan interrumpido sus burlas. Esperamos pacientemente hasta que Nao se decidió a salir,ya que lo hizo con una lentitud propia de una tortuga,a propósito por supuesto.

-Mikoto me contó lo que pasó…

-sí,bueno…¿qué quieres que diga? -algunos mandatarios cuestionaron mi decisión de poner a Shizuru a la cabeza de la escuela mientras se termina con "la gira de La Paz" que estábamos teniendo por las consecuencias de la guerra,en la etapa de los juicios,una aun alumna de la escuela reveló que Shizuru había sostenido relaciones sexuales con ella,cosa que no ayudó nada a su defensa,pero no pareció importarle,ella solo quería revelarlo cuando todos lo ojos estaban puestos en ella,ser la envidia de todos aquellos que alguna vez desearon tener a Shizuru,no se podía creer en la palabra de una criminal de guerra,pero la duda había sido sembrada.

-solo son rumores…-Mai era mi amiga más cercana,y posiblemente la única con la que hablo mis asuntos personales

-no lo son...dije apenas audible para ambas,Mai me miró con algo parecido a la compasión,y era lo último que quería que la gente sintiera por mi,pero no estaba sorprendida por mi revelacion,en el fondo,todos al igual que ella,sabían que no era un rumor,Shizuru se había ganado una reputación de seductora a pulso,pero como ahora era una princesa heredera no estaba permitido para nadie hacer una crítica,los nobles hacen de todo para continuar con sus apellidos,muchos tienen algo asi como "hijos de repuesto" bastardos que no dudan en reconocer cuando sus países lo necesitan,y era bien sabido por todos que Shizuru estaba en busca de un cónyuge,no faltaba quien le facilitara compañía en busca de alguna alianza o en el mejor de los casos un ventajoso matrimonio,el país de origen de Shizuru era pequeño,pero rico en recursos naturales-Shizuru me lo dijo…

-pero lo negó públicamente…

-¿qué más podía hacer?,hubiera sido el fin para ella,y no solo eso -las columnas teníamos la intachable reputación de ser la epitome de la rectitud y los valores que se les inculca a las futuras otomes,pero era solo eso,una reputación

-quizá el tuyo también…-Mai tomo mi mano -¿como lo llevas?...a nivel personal

-lo mio con Shizuru terminó hace mucho -trate de quitarle importancia al asunto

-ambas sabemos que eso es mentira - Mai me conocía tan bien,Shizuru y yo,tuvimos una relación,que comenzó en la escuela y continuó después de esta,Shizuru era parte de la nobleza en su país,una princesa para ser más específicos,con tres hermanos mayores era casi imposible que alguna vez fuera candidata al trono por lo que decidió venir a garderobe y dar orgullo y honor a su familia como una otome,al igual que muchas otras nobles,aunque fue muy evidente que lo que quería era alejarse de todo eso cuando aceptó ser una columna y no otome de su hermano el príncipe heredero cuando su padre murio y este fue coronado rey,por lo que su relación con su familia a partir de allí fue prácticamente nula,los años pasaron,estalló una guerra civil en su país,una serie de eventos al más puro estilo de las historias fantásticas de la ficción,uno de sus hermanos rompió un compromiso de matrimonio,eso conjugado con otros sucesos llevó a la muerte de dos de sus hermanos y de muchos otros nobles además de miles de soldados y ciudadanos inocentes en la guerra,Shizuru con dolor y pesar tuvo que ser solo una espectadora,recuerdo esas largas noches de angustias,lloro cada una de sus pérdidas en mis brazos,a puerta cerrada y en secreto se lamentó por cada uno de sus familiares caídos,perdió prácticamente a toda su familia. las columnas no podemos intervenir en conflictos de otros países cuando no representan una amenaza más allá de ellos mismos, ya que se considera a garderobe como un estado, alguna acción de su parte habría sido catastrófica políticamente hablando. Su hermano,el que sobrevivió sufrió heridas en la guerra que lo imposibilitaron a tener más descendencia y su única hija murió víctima de un atentado fallido en su contra en la guerra,Shizuru fue nombrada princesa heredera, así que al morir su hermano ella sería coronada Reina en su país,¿el problema?,Shizuru tenía que casarse y tener muchos hijos para perpetuar su dinastía,y aunque era lo último que quería pues su decisión inicial fue alejarse de su deber real,aceptó con resignación su destino y anunció su retiro como una columna,solo hasta después de 10 años de servicio,unos años más para vivir en libertad y haciendo lo que le gusta.

-debiste aceptar Natsuki…-Mai me trajo de vuelta al presente después de rememorar los hechos en mi mente

-nunca fue mi gusto ser parte de la nobleza…

-no serias solo una noble,serias la reina

-reina consorte de hecho...-cuando todo eso paso,de alguna manera Shizuru dio por hecho que nos casariamos,y tendriamos 10 hijos,yo era hija de un conde por lo que su hermano aprobó el matrimonio,vino a mi,con la aprobación de su hermano y una joya del tamaño de un armario a pedirme formalmente matrimonio,la unión libre en la que llevábamos años viviendo no agradó para nada a su hermano,quien esperaba que comenzaramos a tener hijos lo antes posible. con la tecnología de garderobe era posible,se había hecho antes. pero en ningún momento pidió mi opinión,nunca pregunto que opinaba yo de todo esto. Había decidido pasar el resto de mi vida con Shizuru,la amaba, es la unica persona en el mundo que necesito a mi lado,la amo,y siempre lo voy a hacer,pensamos en retirarnos a cierta edad,vivir juntas en alguna casa en el campo,incluso tendríamos un perro,tal vez un huerto,siempre descartamos tener hijos,pero ahora,como ella lo dijo cuando rechacé su propuesta y le recordé todos nuestros planes "las circunstancias han cambiado,sus circunstancias han cambiado" . Dimos por terminada nuestra relación,nuestras metas ya no eran las mismas,nuestros caminos debían separarse,pero Shizuru nunca se fue,y yo nunca la deje irse .

-un dia,tal vez dentro de unos años -me miró severamente -tal vez mañana,Shizuru va a casarse -se levantó dramáticamente y señalo a la puerta-¡cruzara esa puerta comprometida con algún pomposo o estirada! -cambio su tono a uno más bajo -y tu tendrás que estar presente en la boda,viéndola unir su vida con alguien que no ama,¿podras con eso Natsuki?

-¿y qué hay de mi?¿de lo que yo quiero?¡todos me han juzgado por dejar ir la supuesta oportunidad de mi vida!¡una vida de lujos y comodidades en la realeza !¡el sueño de todas las mujeres! -ahora Mai me miraba avergonzada,ella también me ha juzgado -¡mi sueño siempre fue ser una otome! -golpee la mesa y me levanté de golpe -¡mirame!,¡no solo lo logre!¡llegue a ser una columna y a estar al frente de la institución más importante del mundo! ¡este es mi sueño Mai! -me dejé caer de golpe de vuelta a la silla,derrotada,-todo lo que siempre quise...y aun asi en la cima del mundo...pense que podia tenerlo todo...con Shizuru a mi lado,no podía pedir nada más...pero-recordé y repetí sus palabras,incluso con su acento -...las circunstancias han cambiado -Mai estaba callada,por primera vez desde que recordaba,no tenía nada que decir.

Toc toc,Nao se asomo despues de abrir la puerta

-mis disculpas maister Kruger,pero nos esperan -¿Maister Kruger?Nao no me llamaría así ni aunque me muriera,nos escucho,de eso no me queda duda.

-disculpame Mai,tengo asuntos que atender

-partiremos mañana temprano de regreso al valle negro…

-me detuve en momento en mi lugar y regresé sobre mis pasos a darle un gran abrazo,hablábamos seguido por teléfono pero no nos veíamos con tanta frecuencia,al menos no desde el fin de la guerra

-cuidate mucho Mai,estaremos con contacto … - el resto de mi dia fue igual,reuniones y juntas,y dentro de un par de dias saldremos de nuevo de viaje.

Volvi a casa cansada y fastidiada,al abrir la puerta pude ver los zapatos de Shizuru en la entrada y una botella vacia de vino sobre la mesa,junto a ella una carta con el sello real de su familia,no la lei,no era mia¿ por que lo haria?. Camine hasta el baño que era de donde venia un suave tarareo.

-¿todo bien? -Shizuru estaba en la tina con una copa de vino en la mano y media botella vacia en el piso

-de maravilla…-dijo levantando su copa sin mirarme,Shizuru no era asi

-¿has cenado ya?

-ay algo de comida en el refrigerador…-eso no era lo que le pregunte

-bien…-sali del baño,me puse ropa mas ligera y comi algo,mirado de cuando en cuando la carta que facimente estaba al alcanse de mi mano,en todo ese tiempo Shizuru no salio del baño lo que me hizo preocuparme y volví al baño

-¿Shizuru estas bien? -la botella estaba vacía ahora,no hubo respuesta,camine hasta la tina y vi que se había dormido,dormida en la tina,que irresponsable,podría haberse ahogado ,le quite la copa de la mano y al intentar levantarla reaccionó

-déjame...estoy bien…

-podrías ahogarte…-las nanomáquinas procesan el alcohol muy rápido,pero no quiero arriesgarme,me miro con mucha ternura

-esta bien…-se levantó de la tina,desnuda,a pesar de todo el tiempo juntas,y todas las veces en la intimidad,el cuerpo de Shizuru sigue pareciendo sorprendentemente atractivo e intimidante para mi,mis mejillas se tornaron rojizas así que mejor me gire con la excusa de darle una toalla,pero Shizuru me conocía muy bien,una sonrisa de medio lado adornaba sus labios

-¿le gusta lo que ve directora?

-deja de jugar y cubrete,pescaras un resfriado -solo la hice reír,las otome no nos enfermamos nunca. conversamos un rato antes de irnos a dormir,pero en ningún momento tocamos el tema de la carta hasta que ya estábamos listas para dormir.

-voy a necesitar unos días,ya hable con miss María,ella se encargará mientras vuelvo-Shizuru me abrazaba por la espalda

-¿unos días?¿pasa algo malo?

-no lo sé,la carta no lo dice -podía sentir que mentía -está bien,avísame si necesitas algo- Shizuru no volvio,al menos no como Maister Viola,la próxima vez que nos vimos tuve que llamarla...su majestad.

de vuelta al ruedo mis lectores,estoy trabajando en un fic largo pero tenia esta idea en mi mente y tenia que sacarla,sera una historia corta tal vez dos o tres capitulos,espero sus opiniones y comentarios,me alimentan el alma y la inspiración ,nos estamos leyendo.


	2. tuyo y mío

Ni mai hime no sus personajes me pertenecen.

Como hubiera querido decirte adios, besar tus labios por última vez,darte un último abrazo,pero mi corazón no podría cargar con ese peso,con el recuerdo de la última vez, ¿como decirte que no iba a volver? , esta carga es tan pesada que siento que me ahoga,que no puedo respirar,no desaparece incluso con el paso del tiempo, como anhelo aquellos días en los que podía estar a tu lado,que felices eramos,incluso compartir una cena sencilla mientras conversabamos de los acontecimientos del día,la felicidad que encontraba en la cotidianeidad...

-su majestad…-la chica sentada a mi lado en la mesa me trajo de vuelta a la discusión que se llevaba a cabo,por un momento sus profundos ojos verdes me hicieron saltar al pasado,el verdadero lugar donde me gustaría estar

-¡¡Shizuru por Dios atiende de una vez¡¡-mi hermano azotó la mesa con su puño

-mis disculpas yo no quería…

-¿no entiendes lo difícil y riesgoso que es esto para todos?-mi hermano perdía la paciencia muy rápido últimamente,no era el mismo,no solo el,la guerra había cambiado estas tierras y a sus personas- ¡déjenos¡-ordeno mi hermano a los presentes y así quedarnos a solas

-...- lo mejor era no provocar su ira ,una vez estuvimos solos en la sala se levantó y comenzó caminar por el salon,suspiro intentando recobrar la calma,una vez que estaba en calma comenzó a hablar

-es muy importante que este matrimonio se lleve a cabo Shizuru…-me miró con un rostro sin expresión- te di el tiempo de que buscaras un compañero de tu agrado…-volteo hacia otro lado -o compañera…- mi hermano nunca a aprobado en su totalidad mi estilo de vida,mientras pueda traer bebés al mundo que perpetúen la dinastía carmesi,el no tendría objeción ,a pesar de que se viven tiempos más modernos,mi familia es más moldeada a la antigua...o lo que queda de ella - yo se lo importante que es tener a alguien que sea un apoyo a tu lado -su matrimonio fue por amor,nuestro padre le permitió casarse con una chica sin apellido,apretó el puño sobre la mesa - nuestra posición es más débil que nunca Shizuru,una dinastía de diez generaciones reducida a un rey que no puede tener más descendencia y a una ex otome...-mi hermano y yo nunca tuvimos una relación particularmente cercana,vivimos en la misma casa y solíamos vernos a la hora de comer,al igual que con cualquier otro sirviente o visitante ,pero no compartimos nada en común,solo nuestro padre,su madre y de mis otros ya difuntos hermanos,murió en una epidemia,y la mía al darme a luz, tal vez por que no éramos hijos de la misma madre,tal vez por que era niña,o tal vez por la larga brecha en nuestra edad,pero nunca me sentí parte de su familia,éramos como primos muy lejanos o incluso vecinos,cuando yo jugaba con muñecas y alguien de la enorme cantidad de gente que siempre había en el palacio,mi padre siempre encontraba quien se hiciera cargo de mi,ellos entrenaban con el arco y la espada o salían a cazar con mi padre,nunca me sentí pertenecer a ningún lado,hasta que Natsuki me dio un hogar ;su corazón,y un lugar al cual volver ; sus brazos,el verdadero lugar al que pertenezco ,y sin embargo aquí estoy,cumpliendo el deber del nombre que me dieron al nacer - es tu deber...como la princesa y futura reina de este país

-lo sé hermano...solo estaba un poco distraída

-desde que llegaste lo estás Shizuru,nunca puedo encontrarte en el castillo,no debes salir sin escolta,sin avisarme...algo podría pasarte -volteo a la ventana,mirando hacia la distancia

-¿en nuestro reino?

-esta ya no es la tierra que dejaste atrás Shizuru,muchos nos culpan por la guerra,por todas esas muertes y todo lo que ella acarreó

-¿y no lo somos hermano?- me miró con reprobación

-¡que aquel desastroso matrimonio se llevará a cabo,fue una calamidad!

-tal vez Kenji estaba enamorado -dije burlonamente

-¿enamorado?-todos conocíamos esa historia a la perfección -¡estaba ebrio! Y yo su testigo,debía haberlo detenido,pero no,solo cantábamos y vitoreamos a los nuevos esposo...pero fue solo un pretexto cualquier cosa hubiera desencadenado todos esos trágicos eventos ,estoy seguro que no dar los buenos días a esas víboras traidoras hubiera sido suficiente para que me apuñalaron en el corazón -nuestro hermano Kenji faltó a su palabra de matrimonio y se casó con una joven noble del reino de su prometida-nuestro padre entregó un reino en ruinas y resentido con la Corona,en bancarrota ,Zion hizo alianzas cuando fue coronado,tenia grandes planes para el futuro,pero Kenji lo arruinó todo...los nobles conspiraron para que murieran nuestros hermanos y sus hijos,niños Shizuru

-pensé que habían sido ejecutados por traición…

-asi fue,pero esa gente compartió nuestra mesa,nuestro pan...no podemos confiar en nadie Shizuru -dijo esto último,con mucho dolor en el rostro,no mucha gente lo sabía,pero el atentado donde murió su hija,fue orquestado por su propia esposa con el fin de acabar con el,para ocupar el trono mientras su hija estuviera preparada y en edad, tengo sabido que ella está aquí, recluida en alguna parte del castillo

-soy capaz de defenderme sola hermano - volvió a verme y me dio una media sonrisa

-no tomemos riesgos innecesarios ,y compórtate por favor como lo que eres ahora -miro directamente a la joya que colgaba de mi cuello en una cadena,la piedra amatista,mi ultimo lazo con garderobe - una princesa -levanté mis manos y me quite aquella cadena con mi joya de otome en ella

-tengo que hacer un viaje

-¿cuantos dias?

-tal vez 3 o 4

-Los Kanzaki llegarán en 15 días,no lo olvides -tomo sus cosas de sobre la mesa y comenzó a recomponerse -llevarás a la guardia contigo -dijo caminando ya a la salida

-no la necesito

-no era una pregunta -dijo por último para salir de la habitación.

-Esto es muy informal maíster vio… -me miró con duda-¿ su majestad? -no pudo evitar darle un tono de pregunta

-solo Shizuru está bien Sara,nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo -Sara Gallagher primera columna estaba en una misión en un reino vecino,lo averigüe antes de venir aquí,no habría podía entregarle la joya a Nao,mucho menos a Natsuki.

-Shizuru,¿qué hay de la ceremonia y los honores?

-eso es para las que se retiran...o se mueren,sabíamos que el día iba a llegar,solo que pasó algo pronto

-es tan repentino,tendré que convocar una reunión con las otras columnas,buscar un reemplazo, así de repente- Sara estaba azorada

\- eso ya no es mi asunto -me miró con algo de tristeza,se levantó y me saludó como si fuéramos soldados de algún ejército

-¡fue un verdadero honor maister Viola,servir y luchar a su lado fue un verdadero honor! -sentí como si mis ojos comenzaron a aguarse,en el fondo,huí a escondidas por que sabía que no sería tan fuerte de dar de frente el adiós a toda esa vida,era más fácil solo desaparecer sin dar explicaciones.

-el honor fue mío maister Gallagher -salí de allí sin decir nada mas,temia que no poder contener más las lágrimas.

Menos de una semana después caí en cama,tenía un resfriado,por primera vez en años estaba enferma,y aunque al principio fue gracioso y hasta motivo de las burlas de mi hermano por mi debilidad ante la normalidad,rápidamente se complicó poniendo en riesgo mi vida,esos días fueron muy confusos para mí,como un borrón en mi memoria,la pasaba dormida o medicada,sin conocimiento,mi hermano pidió ayuda a garderobe al verme tan mal,cada vez más lejos de la salud y cerca de abandonar este mundo,una comisión liderada por la doctora irina quien era oriunda de estas tierras llegó al reino con la única tarea de mantenerme viva y sanar todos mis males,pues los doctores del reino estaban seguros que la agresividad de mi padecer tenía mucho que ver con el abandono de las nanomáquinas a mi sistema.

Fueron meses hasta que pude mantenerme en pie y algún tiempo más hasta que pude respirar por mi cuenta sin ayuda de aparatos,había librado a la muerte.

-me alegra verte tan bien Bubuzuke -Haruka me había estado visitando con frecuencia desde que caí en cama ,algunas veces Yukino venía con ella-bueno te falta algo de color -ealis no estaba tan lejos, si se viene volando -pero con un poco de sol volveras a ser bella -dijo burlándose un poco de mi paliducho y enfermizo semblante,había perdido mucho peso y tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas -aunque ya no creo que lo necesites -dijo asomándose a uno de los patios donde el joven Kanzaki Reito entrenaba el combate con mi hermano

-¿tu crees? -apenas había comenzado a respirar por mi misma con normalidad,me costada algo de trabajo aún hablar con propiedad sin perder el aliento por lo que contestar al sarcasmo de Haruka no me era posible en el momento ,Reito era mi joven prometido, hijo de quienes se rumoraba planeaban derrocar a nuestra familia y anexar a Kiyohime a sus dominios,tenían la fuerza militar suficiente para matar hasta dos veces a cada hombre mujer y niño de nuestras tierras,mi hermano preocupado por nuestra perpetuidad me comprometió con Reito para llegar a La paz en la promesa de que cuando me convirtiera en reina, el reinaría a mi lado,otra guerra mermaría aún más nuestro ya maltrecho pais,sin mencionar que con esa fuerza bélica de nuestro lado nunca más nadie intentaría invadirnos,y ahora mi responsabilidad era tener muchos hijos que aquel jovencito ,Reito recién había cumplido 18 años.

-solo hace falta tener un par de ojos para ver que está enamorado de ti

-¿de donde sacas eso? -Haruka tenía un poco de razón,el joven Kanzaki tenía una mirada soñadora cada vez que estábamos juntos,pero más que amor,a mi me parecía admiración. Reito y su padre llegaron al reino en la fecha prometida para formalizar nuestro compromiso,al encontrarme padeciente,como todo un caballero no quiso apartarse de mi lado,su padre volvió a sus deberes en su país y Reito me hacía compañía cada vez que se le permitía,yo no hablaba mucho por mis males,pero Reito si que lo hacía y mucho ,era muy ingenuo,era la impresión que tenía de un,un niño que creció confinado en un castillo por los peligros del conflicto en los que se habían visto envueltos nuestros países,que no conoce el mundo,lo conté muy escuetamente mis aventuras,y peleas,las cosas que era capaz de hacer, y las cosas que había visto en el mundo,Reito no me amaba,estaba impresionado y admiraba la vida que había tenido,pero lo último que importaba aquí era el amor.

-¿han elegido ya una fecha? Digo,ahora que regresaste de la tumba supongo que no hay razón para seguir posponiendo

-acordamos esperar un poco más…-tenía que hacer pausas - para recuperarme y ganar algo de peso - mi hermano esperaba que comenzara a parir pequeños Viola ojirubis a la brevedad,pero en mi estado actual según los médicos era poco recomendable un embarazo,la familia de Reito según las palabras de mi hermano,no querían atar a Reito a una moribunda incapaz de darle un hijo,por lo que no había ninguna prisa por la boda,pero si muchas tensiones por la incertidumbre de si se llevaría a cabo algún día,había pasado ya más de un año.

Un par de meses después consideré que mi salud era estable y no tenía caso postergar más lo inevitable,de alguna manera esperaba que del cielo se me tendiera una mano que me liberara de tan pesada carga, fijamos la fecha más próxima posible para la boda, comenzamos los preparativos y enviamos las invitaciones.

unos días antes de la boda los invitados comenzaron a llegar,Reito se había ido a sus tierras para volver con su familia y todas sus cosas,ahora era oficial,una vez casados residirá permanentemente en Kiyohime.

Miraba por la ventana la llegada de algunos personas y no pude evitar sentir un pequeño espasmo y falta de aire al ver una azulada cabellera que bajada de un vehículo con los escudos de garderobe,acompañada de las otras 4 columnas

-Natsuki…-dije en un susurro apenas audible para mi

-su majestad…- estaba sorprendida,en el fondo,pensé que no vendría,no quería que lo hiciera, no era nada fácil para mí tener que hacer esto a sabiendas que sus hermosos ojos verdes estarían viéndome cuando diga "si,acepto"-su majestad…-pensé que al llegar aquí conforme pasara el tiempo,dejaría de recordarla,pero el tiempo pasa y no hay día en que no tenga al menos un fugaz recuerdo de ella,de mí,de nosotras

-¡su majestad! - la doctor Irina me sacó de mi ensoñación

-lo siento,no estaba prestando atención

-si...me di cuenta -dijo volviendo a retomar la conversación que estábamos teniendo mientras sacaba un equipo de su pequeña maleta -aqui esta lo que hablamos la vez pasada - en mi última revisión médica hable con Irina de lo importante que era para mi hermano y el reino que tuviera lo más pronto posible un heredero,y para ser sincera no quería tener con Reito más del contacto necesario,aunque eso era un capricho,asi que no se lo dije,pero supongo que ella lo adivino. Sacó unos parches y mientras me explicaba su funcionamiento no pude evitar que una idea,una completa locura me invadiera la cabeza,

-¿entonces es lo que ocupan las chicas cuando quieren tener un bebé?- sentía una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo solo por el hecho de estarlo considerando,lo arriesgado que sería.

-funciona también para las parejas heterosexuales ,hay un parche receptor y uno emisor -los sacó y me mostró las marcas de identificaban a cada uno -se activan con el calor corporal,el receptor,en este caso usted su majestad, tiene que colocarse el parche en la zona del vientre y con este implante que voy a ponerle por medio de una inyección se estimula una ovulación especial capaz de percibir y recolectar todo el material genético de los parches,el parche emisor,tiene que colocarse en la misma área

-¿la misma?

-en la zona,puede ser en las piernas o en los glúteos para que,ya sabe -se vio algo apenada -"el rose" no afecte la posición de uno y otro

-ya veo…-en mi mente ya buscaba la manera de llevarlo a cabo,analizaba un sin fin de posibilidades,pero ¿como iba a conseguirlo?

-una vez que el parche recolecta el material genético suficiente del huésped,cambia a un color púrpura, se retira el emisor y se coloca sobre el parche receptor en su vientre,una vez que el proceso está terminado,ambos parches se vuelven transparentes y listo,la mezcla del material genético de ambos hace un bebé

-y eso…¿es seguro?

-lo hemos hecho cientos de veces antes,puedo intentar explicarle a detalle el procedimiento científico que lo respalda,si gusta para que este más segura,después de la gestación asistida que es como llamábamos el procedimiento,el embarazo de desarrolla como cualquier otro .

-no,no,te creo…así que…¿podemos sentarnos a tomar el té y hacer un bebé al mismo tiempo? -se sonrió

-lamentablemente su majestad los parches requieren de las sustancias químicas que se generan cuando tenemos sexo,es cuando naturalmente busca compartir su adn,los parches toman esa carga genética que se libera,aún no hemos podido resolver eso,lo siento - dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz,Irina y yo tuvimos la oportunidad de desarrollar una muy agradable,pero profesional relación,y al igual que casi todos en garderobe sabía de lo cercana que fue mi relación con Natsuki.

Irina hizo todos los preparativos,me excuse convenciéndola de que tal vez más adelante estaría muy ocupada para hacer el procedimiento,me dio los partes y partió feliz a la fiesta que ya se estaba desarrollando abajo.

Me quedé un rato meditando en si las cosas saldrían de acuerdo a mis deseos,y solo había una forma de descubrirlo, intentándolo.

Baje a recibir a los invitados que habían llegado,aún faltaba dos días para la boda,pero para algunos era un viaje muy largo,muy a pesar de mis deseos,no podía atravesar todo el lugar e ir directamente a saludar a Natsuki ,me tomó cerca de 2 horas llegar hasta donde se encontraban,entre saludos y charlas superficiales había comenzado a creer que no podría saludarla nunca,cuando por fin me acercaba,pude ver como al verme,se llevó la mano a su cabello intentando acomodarlo,me hizo sonreír

-¿que tal chicas?gracias por venir -salude a cada uno con un abrazo y un corto beso,no sabia cual era el estado de mi relación con Natsuki así que tenía que tantear el terreno,sentí su mano temblar cuando mis labios tocaron un mejilla,y pude notar como intento capturar mi aroma con su nariz en nuestro corto abrazo,había esperanza. Conversamos alegremente las 6 ,Maya y Sara parecían ser las más emocionadas con el tema de la boda,la nueva columna se desenvolvía en elogios a mi leyenda y persona mientras que Nao y Natsuki comentaban muy poco pero estaban muy atentas al que se decía,en especial Nao,quien siempre he considerado como una persona muy perspicaz y sumamente intuitiva e inteligente.llamaron a la mesa para comer y por desgracia no pude sentarme cerca de mis amigas por que el protocolo no lo permitía,pero antes de despedirme de ellas Nao puso un pequeña nota en mi mano sin que nadie se diera cuenta,espere a tener un poco de privacidad para poder leerla "la cachorra se muere por conversar contigo a solas" ,mi corazón se llenó de alegría,Natsuki aún me ama.

Siempre estoy ansiosa por que el día acabe,pero está vez era diferente,teníamos una última reunion para el dia ,no todo era atender invitados a la boda,había convencido a mi hermano de hacer unos cambios en el reino pues era para mejor ,en cuanto me retirará a mi habitación mandaría a uno de mis sirvientes de confianza a invitar a Natsuki a reunirse conmigo,pero esta reunión no parecía tener fin,como siempre que se habla de presupuestos,las opiniones era variadas,si el rey autorizaba la construcción de nuevas vías, los consejeros de moneda tenías que encontrar la manera de sacar ese dinero de otros lados,y nadie quería recortar su presupuesto,cuando comenzaba a pensar que esta discusión duraría toda la noche mi hermano terminó la reunión,era cerca de medianoche cuando por fin pude ir a mi habitación,después de pensarlo todo el camino hasta allí a pesar de la hora envié a mi sirviente a buscar a Natsuki,pasó cerca de una hora más y no apareció,decidí seguir con mi rutina nocturna resignada a que este día no sería,recostada en la bañera resignada a la Soledad de la noche ,salía de la bañera desnuda y sola,había enviado a dormir al personal que mi hermano me había asignado,era muy tarde,escuché la puerta abrirse

-lo siento por la interrupción su majestad -dijo mientras se acercaba y me daba una toalla y mi bata

-no te preocupes,es muy tarde,deberías ir a dormir,nos esperan días muy ajetreados…-le dije ya muy cansada y dando por hecho que Natsuki no vendría y me había enviado sus disculpas

-¿entonces quiere que despida a maister Kruger?

-¡¿está aquí?! -dije con más emoción de la que quería

-si su majestad,me costo tiempo traerla ya que se hospedan fuera del castillo -tal vez hice sin querer alguna mueca pues inmediatamente sin pedirlo me dio explicaciones -no se preocupe su majestad,fui muy discreta

-gracias Siri,hazla pasar

-si no desea nada más su majestad…

-ve a dormir… -hizo una reverencia,puso el seguro por dentro a la puerta,cosa que no pasó desapercibida para mi,segundos después Natsuki entró,una vez Siri cerró la puerta quedó sellada por dentro.

Nos miramos unos momentos,pero ninguna dijo nada

-lamento lo tarde que es,estuve ocupada hasta hace poco

-¿qué es tan importante su majestad que no puede esperar a la mañana?-¿su majestad?-deja eso Natsuki...-vestida su pijama y sobre esta un bata de dormir,fue sacada de la cama y traída aquí,no parecía que estuviera esperando mi llamado

-¿que pasa? ¿sucede algo?¿necesitas que te ayude con algo?- de verdad ella no parecía estar esperando esta reunión,solo hasta ese momento fui consciente de que la que quería que Natsuki hablara conmigo no era la misma Natsuki si no Nao,pero cuáles fueran que estuvieran siendo las circunstancias ,estaba aquí en mi habitación,y era el momento de jugarmelas todas

-¿que tal a ido el viaje? -me dispuse a secar mi cabello y después a buscar mi pijama fingiendo no prestarle mucha atención a Natsuki,pero estaba alerta a todas sus reacciones,al principio pareció no enterarse de qué iba todo esto,pero se relajó y la vi mirar una silla cercana a ella -adelante,toma asiento

-fue algo largo y tedioso,habría sido más corto,cortísimo si hubiéramos venido con los trajes volando,pero al ser una visita tan formal...tu sabes-dijo tomando asiento y relajándose por completo en la silla

-si que lo se..quieres algo de beber

-un té estaría bien

-lamentablemente no tengo te ,pero si algo de vino-era muy tarde para pedir a alguien hacernos té ,además de que no quería por nada salir de esta habitación

-supongo que está bien -Natsuki no parecía estar nerviosa por mi para nada,a pesar de que en el salón y al saludarnos estuvo muy tensa y algo nerviosa,me tenía muy curiosa su actitud,aún así estaba dispuesta a ir hasta el final,Natsuki se levantó de su asiento al ver que el vino estaba más cerca suyo que mío y sirvió dos copas,aproveché esos segundos que me dio la espalda para ponerme rápidamente el parche que tenía en un cajón cercano,seguido de mi camisón de dormir,justo cuando me apuraba a acomodarlo Natsuki volteó de vuelta y pareció algo ofendida con mis actos,camino hasta mi y me dio una copa

-no tenga vergüenza su majestad…la he visto desnuda antes -me entregó la copa muy lentamente dándome una mirada cargada de segundas intenciones,¿era cosa mía o estaba coqueteando conmigo?,habría querido saltarme encima en ese momento pero aún no encontraba la manera de ponerle en parche sin que se diera cuenta,camino de vuelta a la silla,momento que aproveché para sacar el otro parche y tenerlo a la mano,camine lentamente hasta la cama bajo su mirada expectante,no pensaba en nada más que llevarla a la cama y hacer un bebé,y por un momento parecía que no sería nada complicado,Natsuki parecía que iba a "coperar" ,bebió de un solo trago su copa y se reunió en la cama conmigo,no sabía cómo llevar de aquí la situación,con Natsuki me acostumbre a siempre tener la iniciativa y dirección pero esta vez Natsuki parecía muy acertiva

-quisiera ser egoísta solo por esta vez Shizuru...y pedirte que regreses conmigo a garderobe -se sentó a mi lado y tomó suavemente mi mano para luego darle un beso en el envés -no parecía esperar una respuesta de mi parte así que solo guarde silencio -por alguna razón,después de que Sara entregó tu joya,de que supe que no volverías,no sentí tristeza -me decepcioné un poco -pero no por que no te ame Shizuru,no,te amo,lo sabes -puedo contar con una mano las veces que Natsuki a dicho que me ama,ella es más una persona de acciones, que de palabras -fue por que siempre ,sin importar las circunstancias,siempre encontrabas la manera de volver a mi lado…,pero esta vez fue diferente -llevo mi mano a su mejilla -no volviste,y yo crei que estaba bien,que así debían ser las cosas -hablaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando el roce de mi mano en su mejilla -pero después sentí mucha ira -la expresión de su cara cambió,pero no abrió los ojos- me sentí abandonada y traicionada ,te creí lo peor del mundo...incluso peor que cuando terminamos -vaya,debio odiarme entonces,cuando terminamos lanzó un jarro que por poco me da en la cabeza además de que no volví a ver algunas de mis cosas pero nunca pregunté que hizo con ellas . abrió los ojos y se acercó para besarme con lentitud -entonces casi te mueres Shizuru -dijo aún sobre mis labios ,o al menos eso creían todos -abrió los ojos y me vio con esos profundos ojos verdes,se levantó estrepitosamente de la cama y volvió a la silla del principio,pero luego se levantó y sacó una cadena que traía colgada al cuello con un anillo,ahora si parecía torpe y nerviosa,no podía sacarlo de allí,una vez que lo hizo vino de nuevo hasta mi ,pero esta vez se arrodilló frente a mi y me ofreció el anillo que portaba,lo vi bien por primera vez,era la joya de su familia.

-se que tal vez tarde demasiado,pero me costó tiempo entender que siempre eras tú quien iba a mi encuentro Shizuru

-Natsuki…-no por favor,por favor no me hagas esto

-esta vez es mi turno de dar un paso adelante por nuestro amor...Shizuru Viola…¿ me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? -parecía nerviosa,y al mismo tiempo decidida,temerosa,incluso si sus acciones hicieron que mi corazón casi se me saliera del pecho por lo rápido que estaba latiendo,incluso si por un momento me di la oportunidad de sentir la ilusión,yo sabía de antemano mi respuesta,y más que nunca me aferré a la idea del bebé,no contesté,me arrodillé a su altura con lágrimas en los ojos y la besé,la besé como había querido hacerlo por tanto tiempo,por un momento me permití la ilusión,una vez terminado el beso Natsuki quiso poner el anillo en mi dedo pero allí estaba el que Reito me había dado hace poco,cuando formalizamos nuestro compromiso un anillo de rubí ,me lo quité y lo arrojé por un lado,Natsuki sonrió y me puso el anillo de esmeraldas en mi ahora desnudo dedo,podía sentirse en la atmósfera que nos rodeaba,nos vimos envueltas en un loco frenesí de felicidad,aún si ninguna dijo una sola palabra,nos besamos de nuevo para por fin aterrizar en la cama,la temperatura fue subiendo hasta que la ropa comenzó a estorbar,cuando por fin nos quitamos la ropa Natsuki vio el parche en mi vientre,y me paralice de miedo…

-¿qué es esto?-mi mente trabajo a mil por hora e inmediatamente me dio la respuesta

-tuve un resfriado hace poco,es para mi temperatura corporal,no quisiera recaer…-no soñé muy convincente,los nervios,por primera vez me sentí insegura en mi vida

-entonces encendamos la chimenea…- Natsuki sonrió y a medio vestir se levantó para encenderla,aproveché el descuido para tomar el otro parche y ponerlo ya sin la cinta a mi alcance,volvió a la cama y continuamos con lo que hacíamos,una vez estuvo completamente desnuda al igual que yo,sin ninguna otra idea en mente le di una nalgada con el parche en la mano haciendo que se pegara en su glúteo

-¡wow! Tranquila -dijo sobresaltada,de nuevo me sentí nerviosa y completamente expuesta ,y no precisamente por nuestro estado de desnudez,como un siervo que se paraliza ante las luces de un coche acercándose

-¿estuvo mal?¿no te gusto? -podía sentir una gota de sudor caer desde mi sien hasta mi

mejilla

-solo fue muy repentino-un auto que gira en el último momento

-esta bien...no lo haré otra vez - volvía besarla, estaba vez con la seguridad de que iba a salirme con la mía,el resto de lo que quedaba de la noche fue hacer el amor como nunca lo había hecho,le puse todo el amor del mundo,pues sabia qué estábamos haciendo un bebe,caímos en sueño cuando el sol ya había salido,una vez que Natsuki se durmió le quité el parche que era completamente púrpura y lo puse sobre el mío,para luego por fin dormir con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro viendo a Natsuki acostada a mi lado,pero la felicidad no iba a durar para siempre.

el medio día llegó y Siro vino a tocar a la puerta despertando nos,me levanté y fui al baño después de pedirle que trajera el desayuno,me mire al espejo y no pude evitar ponerme de perfil y acariciar mi vientre,una sonrisa de nuevo volvió a mi cara,me quite los parches ahora transparentes y después de tomar un baño salí para encontrar a Natsuki sentada en la cama esperando que saliera,me recibió con un beso

-buenos días…-dijo después de besarme para entrar al baño,me puse algo de ropa y después de dar tres vueltas a la alcoba con la mirada fija en un punto específico,el anillo de Reito que estaba en el piso,me sentí flaquear,me pregunté si mi hermano Kenji se sintió de esta manera cuando se casó con aquella chica,según la historia estaba ebrio,pero me pregunté si ¿de algún modo se imaginó el conflicto que esa unión desataría?,¿pensó por un momento, como yo en este momento todas las personas que morirían en la guerra por su capricho?

-Quisiera ser egoísta solo por una vez Natsuki...pero no puedo -tire mi orgullo y deseos de alguna vez ser feliz a lado de Natsuki para poner en su lugar el anillo de Reito de vuelta en mi dedo,di la vuelta y Natsuki había observado toda la escena

-quisiera ser egoísta...solo esta vez -fue lo que dijo,sus palabras cargadas de dolor,y sus ojos inundados con una profunda tristeza,tomó sus ropas y se las puso rápido y torpemente,yo no fui capaz de decir nada,¿qué podía decir? - ¿lo amas? -se paró firmemente frente a mi esperando detectar la franqueza de mi respuesta

-¿cómo podría?,si mi corazón ya te lo di -dije ahora yo quebrando la voz,haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no llorar -toma...- le ofrecí de vuelta su anillo

-no...ahora es tuyo -se giró y tomó su bata de sobre la silla

-es la joya de tu familia Natsuki,si en el futuro tu…

-¿a quién voy a dársela si no es a ti Shizuru? -me miró una última vez antes de dirigirse a la puerta,se acercó tanto que por un momento pensé que iba a besarme -quisiera por una vez ser egoísta…su majestad-se giró,y se fue hacia la puerta

-¿es el final Natsuki?¿el final de nosotras? -le pregunté en una última suplica desesperada

-... - Cerro la puerta y se fue ,estuve todo el día sola llorando en mi habitación ,nadie me molesto tal vez pensando en que estaría nerviosa por la boda.

El día llegó,todo estaba listo,mirándome al espejo con este glamuroso vestido,me llevé la mano al vientre

-ahora somos solo tú y yo mi amor

-¡es hora! -entro mi hermano a la habitación viéndose más feliz que nunca,vistiendo su elegante uniforme ceremonial y portando todas sus medallas,además de su corana,mi hermano a diferencia de antiguos reyes no usaba su corona casi nunca. La música comenzó a tocar en cuento llegamos a la iglesia,caminamos lentamente hasta la entrada y todos estabas de pie mirándonos,con solo una mirada rápido pude saber que Natsuki no estaba aquí,la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar,en mis oídos se sentía como una marcha mortuoria,alli parado,esperando por mi,Reito vestía su uniforme ceremonial,apenas un par de insignias lo adornaban,lucia evidentemente nervioso,pero una enorme sonrisa estaba posada en su joven rostro ,Incluso si por dentro el alma se me estaba muriendo mientras caminó del brazo de mi hermano hacia el altar,mi corazón palpita de alegría al saber que el hijo de Natsuki yace ahora en mi vientre,en medio de toda esta tristeza y decepción que rodea mis circunstancias,este bebé será mi ancla en la felicidad.

muchas gracias por su comentarios,me alimentan la inspiración,espero mucho mas acompañados de sus opiniones y críticas los espero con ansia .

nos leemos pronto.


	3. el camino de vuelta a ti

primero que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza en subir este capitulo,tuve contratiempos personales,luego contratiempos tecnologicos,al final lo escribí,pero no me gusto para nada el rumbo que llevaba la historia así que tuve que reescribirlo.

se que dije que seria una historia corta,pero en mi mente la historia sigue dando,aunque no serán muchos capitulos,lo prometo,tal vez un par mas.

muchas gracias a los que comentan y me dejan sus opiniones,y a los que no,gracias por leer.

Ni mai hime ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Sentada frente a mi escritorio,veía los días pasar,uno tras otro,el sol salir y ponerse,sumida en una deprimente monotonía,terminé por renunciar a mi cargo como directora,no podía seguir viendo las mismas caras,los mismos pasillos,incluso el viento que sopla por la tarde y agita los árboles me recordaban a Shizuru y todos los recuerdos que teníamos de este lugar,ni hablar de mi casa,casi toda la decoración había sido hecha por ella,era un tema tan delicado para mi que incluso Nao no hacía bromas al respecto,Sara quien había tomado el cargo después de mi renuncia solía mantenerme ocupada,una misión tras otra,con pocos días libres,hice lo posible por seguir adelante,no quería ser de esas resentidas que se quedan maldiciendo el pasado y su destino hasta el día de sus muertes,pero había noches en las que mirando a las estrellas no podía evitarlo,los recuerdos venían uno tras otro,aquellos días felices que ya no volverán,muchas veces pensaba en el hubiera,si hubiera aceptado a Shizuru cuando me pidió casarnos,si Shizuru me hubiera aceptado cuando le pedí casarnos,y todas me llevaban en la misma dirección,segura estaríamos sumidas en guerras civiles con la familia de su ahora esposo,o incluso muertas,muy pocos eran los nobles que lograban sobrevivir a un ataque de ese tipo,al menos estaríamos juntas en la muerte. Investigue a Reito,quería saber más de el,quien era,cuáles eran sus gustos,sus aficiones,podría llegar a decir que sabía más de el que de mi misma,y todo con la única finalidad de saber que tan feliz podía llegar a ser Shizuru con el,era muy joven,si,mucho más que Shizuru,pero así de joven como era ,era igual de fértil,pues a poco tiempo de su boda se anunció la espera de su primer hijo,lejos de sentir,molestia o resentimiento,sentí genuina alegría,debió ser un respiro de alivio no solo para Shizuru,si no para su hermano,toda esa presión que debía estar sobre ellos por la espera de descendientes de su tambaleante familia,recientemente había leído que las mujeres maduras daban a luz a hijos más inteligente,Shizuru estaba sobre los 30 así que pensé que sus hijos serían unos genios, pues ella era unas de las personas más inteligente y astutas que conocí,esos pensamientos me llevaban a pensar cómo serían nuestros hijos,de haberlos tenido,nunca quisimos hijos,pero de haberlos tenido seguro serían iguales a mi,mi difunta madre y abuela comparten mi pelo azulado y ojos verdes,gen tan fuerte que incluso se impuso al pelo rubio y ojos azules de 5 generaciones de mi padre.

Después de mucho deambular por el mundo volví a garderobe por unos días, antes de volver a salir en una misión,se sintió solitario,y un poco incómodo volver a casa,pero ya no había ese dolor en mi pecho cuando veía hasta las cortinas,incluso hubo un tiempo en el que pensé en redecorar,pero para ser sincera me gustaba mucho así como estaba,y también por que comprendí en que el problema no era las cortinas o el color de las toallas,el problema lo tenía yo,y era yo la que tenía que salir airosa de la situación,di un pequeño suspiro después de estar un momento parada mirando hacia adentro desde la puerta abierta,entré,y no pasó nada,seguí respirando y latiendo mi corazón,esa opresión de antes se había ido,recoji el correo del piso y lo puse sobre la mesa,después de tomar un largo baño y pedir algo de comida me senté a revisar el correo,en estos días y con toda la tecnología emergente muy pocas personas aún enviaban cartas,entre todo ese mar de correo basura y facturas,me sorprendí al encontrar más de 20 cartas de Shizuru,la mayoría de las fechas próximas a su boda, eran muy personales y sentimentales,si tuviera que describir brevemente el contenido de sus primeras cartas,fue difícil para mi, leerlas todas,porque aunque tal vez haya superado nuestra separación,no quería decir que había dejado de amarla,tal vez eso no suceda nunca,sus últimas cartas era más formales e incluso en tono amistoso,mencionaba asuntos tan triviales como el clima,me quedé en silencio unos momentos tratando de decidir si iba responder a sus cartas,o eso intentaba hacer cuando comenzó a sonar mi puerta,al principio me sorprendí,porque era muy tarde,pero esa impresión pasó rápido,solo las columnas residimos en este complejo por lo que decía ser alguien familiar,y no me equivoque,eran Maya y Sara quienes venían a invitarme unos tragos,por más excusas que puse no pude deshacerme de ellas ,terminé arrastrada a un bar,no me quejo,incluso me divertí,el alcohol las otomes lo procesamos muy rápido por lo que no era fácil mantenerse ebrio,después del bar fuimos al piso de Maya hasta casi el amanecer,en algún momento intentaron preguntarme por mi situación con respecto al matrimonio de Shizuru y solo dije "no quiero hablar de eso",lo aceptaron y no volvieron a preguntar,cuando Sara se excuso diciendo que tenía muchos pendientes en el día y debía dormir un poco,aproveché la ocasión para despedirme también,dormí lo que me parecieron 5 min cuando el insistente ruido de la puerta me despertó,vi la hora y muy alejada de mi primera impresión ,me di cuenta que era más de medio día,esta vez era Nao quien lucía como si acabara de llegar,"apenas supe que estabas aquí,vine en seguida" fue lo que dijo,conversamos un largo rato mientras comíamos y contábamos historias de los acontecimientos recientes,en determinado momento hubo un silencio y Nao después de mirarme unos segundos me preguntó,"¿estás bien?", yo sabía muy bien a lo que se refería,y ella sabía que no éramos tan íntimas como para tener una charla sentimental,"si,ahora si "fue mi única respuesta, la charla siguió hasta que tuvimos que atender cada una sus asuntos,mañana por la mañana partiría en una nueva misión,así que por la noche mientras miraba las estrellas por mi ventana pensé en mi respuesta a Nao "ahora,si",y respondí una carta a Shizuru.

La carta no era muy personal,era más que nada formal y por contestar todo ese correo que me había enviado,hablé un poco de mis viajes y de que como seguro ya sabría, ya no era la directora sin darle razones de mi decisión ni nada por el estilo,la felicité por el nacimiento de su hija,y envie saludos para toda su familia,una semana después,volví a garderobe y encontré su respuesta en casa,otra carta de cortesía con algunos tintes amistosos,y así la respondí,hablando de trivialidades como el clima,fuimos escribiéndonos cada vez más personales incluso le decía dónde estaría y que tiempo para que nuestra correspondencia no se viera interrumpida por cuestiones de logística, nos contábamos el día a día,y las más insignificantes anécdotas,era como tener una amigo por correspondencia,Shizuru hablaba muy poco de su hija en sus cartas,sabía su nombre pues lo había visto en una revista "Miria" ,a diferencia de otras madres que conozco que no se contenían todas esas palabras de amor además de anécdotas de sus vástagos,de la maravilla que era ser madre,sólo mencionaba a aquel pequeño ángel que iluminaba su vida ,no habló ninguna vez que pueda recordar de su esposo,y eso solo me hacía pensar más en él,en su existencia a su lado,el tiempo pasó y las cartas de volvieron una necesidad para mi,iba en busca de correo para mi a las oficinas locales e incluso dejaba mi próxima ubicación para no perder nunca ninguna de sus cartas,estaba mal ,lo se,era una tortura para mi corazón,aceptar que aunque yo aún la amara y tal vez ella también a mi,ella ahora no solo pertenecía a alguien mas,si no que tenían una hija y una fuerte responsabilidad para con su reino.

La última de sus cartas llegó con una invitación para el cumpleaños de su hija,ni siquiera lo pensé,no iba a ir,ver a Shizuru en estos momentos sería como dar un salto al pasado,sentí mi piernas temblar solo de pensar en tenerla de frente y sostener una conversación cualquiera con ella,era fácil decir que estábamos bien estando ella al otro lado del mundo. Compre un regalo que creí adecuado y lo envié con mi siguiente carta y mis disculpas por mi ausencia en la celebración,pasaron cerca de dos meses y no hubo respuesta,una ansiedad incontrolable comenzó a consumirme,pasaba días enteros sin poder dormir,en cuento llegaba a un lugar nuevo lo primero que hacía era ir a la oficina de correos,volví a garderobe tras una larga misión con la esperanza de encontrar en casa su respuesta,pero no fue así

-¿estás bien Natsuki?-Estaba en la oficina de Sara discutiendo las futuras misiones,cuando en la lista de las mismas pude ver de reojo "Kiyohime" ,ya no era una niña pequeña como para andar por las ramas

-esta misión…- señale con el dedo en la lista -¿de qué trata? -viendo más a detalle pude ver que le había sido asignada a Nao,pero Nao un no volvía de su actual misión

-una muy sencilla en realidad,escoltar un envió de suministros - Sara dejó los papeles a los que prestaba atención muy perceptiva de mi interés en la misión-¿quieres hacerla tú?

-si,la haré yo -me miro con muchas preguntas en su expresión,pero no termino diciendo nada

-esta bien , en tres días sale en envió,mientras puedes ayudar con una de estas dos, -me puse enfrente dos carpetas de las cuales escogí una y así volví a salir de garderobe.

El viaje a Kiyohime fue más o menos tranquilo,un altercado con ladrones la segunda noche y rigurosas inspecciones en las fronteras,aunque la guerra había terminado aún había muchas fricciones entre algunos países,incluso ahora pedían documentación acreditada en algunas fronteras,uno de los choferes no pudo pasar la última frontera antes de Kiyohime por falta de permisos, por lo que estuvimos varados un día entero hasta que se arregló el asunto con la compañía que los había contratado,incluso si rompimos algunas reglas de tránsito para llegar a tiempo no logramos hacerlo,llegamos a Kiyohime pasada la media noche,me sorprendió mucho ver que los pasos comerciales estaban cerrados por la noche,tuvimos que esperar hasta la mañana y después de una rigurosa inspección pudimos entrar a hacer la entrega,recibí una invitación del Rey para visitar el castillo,me prepare lo mejor que pude con lo que tenía y me dirigí al castillo,la seguridad para entrar me sorprendió aún más que la de las fronteras,nadie que no fuera ciudadano de Kiyohime podía entrar a la fortaleza que rodeaba el castillo y nadie entraba al castillo sin cita o sin invitación,una vez allí me decepcionó saber que todo ese viaje había sido para nada,Shizuru no estaba es Kiyohime,había ido a las tierras de los Kanzaki por el cumpleaños de su suegra,bastante desanimada me quedé a comer con el Rey quien parecía muy interesado en cómo funcionaba el sistema de las otomes,me pareció muy raro pero le di toda la información que necesitaba,Kiyohime nunca había tenido otomes,incluso en los informes que había visto en garderobe decía que tenían una firme postura con respecto a lo que tener una otome significaba ;hostilidad,significaba que piensas que alguien podría matarte y Kiyohime tenía una larga historia de paz y buenos acuerdos con países vecinos,una pequeña preocupación se instaló en un rincón de mi mente y no me abandonó ya nunca,si mis conjeturas resultaban ser ciertas,con toda la seguridad,las defensas y la posibilidad de tener una otome,se estaban preparando para un conflicto militar. Me quedé casi todo el día con el castillo por invitación del Rey quien tenía asuntos que atender pero me dio libertad de recorrerlo,me dio una habitación para un correcto descanso antes de volver a garderobe,pero salí a dar un paseo por la ciudad,escuchar lo que se decía en las calles,en el pasado pocas veces temí por la seguridad de Shizuru,era una de las otomes más fuertes y la más capaz de las columnas,pero ahora era solo una princesa resguardada tras los muros de una fortaleza y un castillo,además era madre de una bebé,y eso la hacía aún más vulnerable. En las calles no se hablaba más que de lo mucho que había crecido la ciudad y de lo bien que iba el reyno desde que la princesa había vuelto,eso último llamó mucho mi atención,la gente con la que pude hablar o solo escuchar,parecía tener más estima por Shizuru que por el Rey,y no solo eso,le atribuían los cambios favorables del reino a ella,alababan como si fueran los milagros de una deidad los cambios que se habían hecho desde que había vuelto a Kiyohime,y no solo eran las féminas,que fue mi primera impresión,pues escuche algunas quienes orgullosas declaraban a unos mercaderes que hacía más de 200 años que una mujer no se sentaba en el trono de Kiyohime,pero fueron desanimadas de sus ilusiones muy rápido por los mismo,"el Rey goza de una perfecta salud,y no a entrado en los cincuentas,tal vez no vivan para ver a la princesa ser coronada" fue los que dijeron los mercaderes a las mujeres,se tendieron en una menos importante para mí discusión de las mercancías comerciadas por lo que me retire al castillo,pronto sería la hora de la cena y había prometido al rey que compartiría una última cena con él antes de mi partida mañana por la mañana,de camino al castillo,muchos pensamientos me cruzaron por la mente,pero no sobre Shizuru y su futuro reinado,o la posibilidad de una guerra venidera en Kiyohime,no,un asunto más banal,la aparente soledad del Rey,el y yo no éramos amigos,y antes de la boda de Shizuru,nunca nos habíamos visto en persona,al principio me pareció interesarle mi conversación por su interés en las otome,pero la conversación fue por muchos lugares,y no pude evitar notar lo poca gente con la que el Rey tenía interacción,no tenía un consejo como en otros reinos para tratar asuntos de reino,había soledad en su mirada,y de soledad yo sabía mucho.

Al llegar al castillo noté que una comisión acababa de llegar,pues había sirvientes bajando maletas y haciendo múltiples cosas en el patio,pregunté a uno de ellos y me dijo que la princesa había regresado a casa,el corazón se me agitó,casi al instante sentí vergüenza de mi reacción,me imagine como un cachorro que mueve la cola emocionado por ver a su dueño,con las mejillas color carmín me dirigí a prepararme para la cena. las otomes siempre viajamos con poco equipaje,pero,a sabiendas que podría ver a Shizuru,traje algo de ropa extra,pero aquí parada frente al espejo viendomela puesta,me doy cuenta de lo ridículo que este es,vine a Kiyohime en una misión,además,Shizuru está casada ahora,me puse cualquier cosa y baje a cenar cuando fueron a llamarme. Entre en la sala,y solo estaba allí el Rey que parecía estar llegando recién al lugar,me dedicó una sonrisa y con algo de alegría que no pudo ocultar me dijo que su hermana había vuelto,pero solo ella ,su esposo tenía asuntos que atender en sus tierras,y que en cuento la pequeña princesa estuviera lista para dormir bajaría a acompañarnos,asentí y acepte una copa de vino que me ofrecía,platicamos largamente de la ternura de la pequeña princesa,era bastante obvio que el Rey adoraba a su sobrina,cuando terminamos la segunda copa Shizuru apareció con su hija en brazos y una de sus sirvientes,como si tuviera resortes en mi trasero me levanté de la silla donde estaba,en cuanto nuestros ojos se cruzaron sentí como si el fuego volviera a arder en mi ya helado corazón,Shizuru solo me vio y me sonrió

-buenas noches maister Kruger -fueron las únicas palabras que me dirigió antes de acercarse a su hermano,y yo como una tonta no respondi,solo hice una pequeña reverencia,era como si me hubieran comido los ratones la lengua - se niega a dormir sin el beso de buenas noches de su tío -dijo para luego entregarle la bebé al Rey,quien con una gran sonrisa le dio un beso y le hizo cosquillas en la pancita a lo que la pequeña respondió con unos balbuceos que Shizuru y el Rey parecieron entender muy bien pues comenzaron a reír,yo lo único que tenía en mente era este palpitar en mi pecho,que me hacía sentir tan viva,y al mismo tiempo me hacía sentir tan desdichada,incluso si el rechazo de Shizuru y su boda habían quedado atrás para mi,era como si mi corazón le hubiera hecho un voto eterno,me di cuenta,que iba a amarla hasta el fin de mis días,aún cuando ella le perteneciera a alguien más,el pensamiento del esposo de Shizuru,me hizo por primera vez querer detallar a la niña,cabello castaño,piel clara,y unos llameantes ojos color carmín,no tenía nada de su padre,era un alivio para mí,no tendría que ver a Kanzaki cada que le viera.

Después de la tierna escena Shizuru dio un beso a la niña quien ya se tallaba los ojos con sus manos y se la entregó a quien me imagino era su nana,pero la niña no quería dejar a Shizuru

-deberán disculparme,está acostumbrada a que la acueste yo - dijo Shizuru con toda la intención de irse y acostar por sí misma a su hija

-¿quieres que te esperamos? Por fin mi lengua reaccionó y me dejó pronunciar unas palabras,aunque no fue correcto de mi parte,pues esa decision le correspondía al Rey,Shizuru me volvió a sonreír,solo solo ella sabía hacerlo,haciendo latir más fuerte mi corazón

-ya han esperado mucho,comiencen sin mi hermano - dándose cuenta de mi osadía trato de darle menos importancia,salió de la habitación e inmediatamente el Rey ordenó preparar la mesa y servir la cena,pero indicando que lo tomaran con calma y así darle algo más de tiempo a Shizuru de acompañarnos,pero no apareció,durante la cena el Rey converso,yo solo comía y asentía y tal vez sin darme cuenta buscaba con frecuencia la entrada pues el Rey terminó por decirme "tal parece que no vendrá " cuando después de pasada una hora comenzaban a servirnos el plato fuerte,parecía algo indignado ,mas no molesto,conversaba sobre la educación de su sobrina,no le parecía muy apropiado que Shizuru tomara tan a pecho su papel de madre,había echado a la nodriza y amamantaba por sí misma a su hija que aún después del año de vida no había dejado el pecho ,se encargaba de darle de comer y vestirla,además de acostarla todas las noches,pero una frase en particular llamó mi atención, el pareció muy arrepentido de decirla pues enseguida cambió no sólo su expresión sino de tema,"solo se aparta de ella durante el entrenamiento de los soldados".

Bajé a desayunar muy temprano,dispuesta a irme,me había despedido del Rey por la noche al saber por los sirvientes que no suele aparecer fuera de sus habitaciones antes de las 10,después de mucho pensar y de poco sueño,no parecía tener más asuntos en Kiyohime,había venido a ver a Shizuru quien no se mostró muy interesada en mi presencia muy a mi pesar,aún no amanecía,así que me dirigí a la cocina para tomar cualquier cosa antes de irme,pero me quedé unos segundos estática en la puerta al ver a Shizuru tomando el desayuno mientras conversaba alegremente con las chicas que estaban en la cocina,mi incógnita presencia se vio descubierta cuando una de las chicas río tan fuerte con una broma que hizo Shizuru sobre la comida del lugar que visitó,que me sacó un pequeño sobresalto con su estruendosa risa,seguro con ella despertaba a la mitad del castillo,las chicas parecieron cohibidas por mi presencia,retomaron su lugares y volvieron a ser las sirvientes de la cocina

-¿quiere un poco más de jugo su majestad? -dijo la que había tomada lo jarra para disimular y ofrecía un poco a Shizuru quien solo sonrio divertida por la situación

-relajense muchachas,Natsu...maister Kruger y yo somos amigas desde hace muchísimo tiempo -no pude notar ningún cambio de tono en su declaración cuando dijo "amigas",las chicas parecieron relajarse un poco pero no completamente

-¿gusta algo de desayunar Maister Kruger?-dijo otra de las chicas

-solo si a su majestad no le molesta que la acompañe

-seria un placer -dijo Shizuru ofreciéndome la silla a su lado,pero para mi era demasiado,aún no sabía cómo estaban las cosas entre nosotros,y necesitaba verle el rostro,para leer sus expresiones,debí lucir muy grosera cuando tomé asiento varios lugares lejos de ellas,justo en frente,las chicas al momento en que tome asiento voltearon a ver la reacción de Shizuru,quien me miró con los ojos entrecerrados para luego sonreír,me sirvieron algo de fruta jugo y panqueques,y las chicas se mantuvieron en silencio creando una atmósfera algo incómoda ,"¿por qué no respondiste mi carta?" era la frase que tenía atorada entre los dientes,estuvimos en silencio un momento, el horno sonó anunciando que el pan estaba listo,y las chicas se despidieron para dejarnos solas,una vez que vi la puerta cerrarse tras de ellas mi cerebro ordenó decir "¿por qué no contestaste mi carta?",pero mi boca,más rápida que mi pensamiento salió a proclamar

-¿Maister Kruger?¿así es como vas a llamarme ahora ?-al momento de terminar la frase mi cerebro en busca de justificar mi impertinencia intentó darle el tono de una broma,pero era imposible,de principio a fin había sonado como un reproche,Shizuru lejos de ofenderse por mi tono, parecía muy complacida por mi arrebato

-es lo correcto ,lo demanda la etiqueta,pero puedo llamarte "Nat-su-ki" si tu me llamas por mi nombre -mis mejillas se encendieron al instante y Shizuru sonrió triunfante ,había logrado su cometido,recordarme la última vez que había dicho mi nombre de esa manera y al mismo tiempo hacerme saber que ella no lo había olvidado tampoco,habían pasado casi dos años,y ninguna lo había olvidado,incluso si mi corazón quería latir acelerado mi cerebro lo aplacó al instante,"esta casada" me dije,así que volví al aquí y ahora.

-supongo que está bien si no hay nadie cerca,somos "amigas" después de todo -trate de darle un tono neutro al igual de ella pero me fue imposible,y no pasó desapercibido para ella

-Natsuki -qué bien sonaba mi nombre en sus labios,incluso si quería seguirme reprendiendo por mis pensamientos,ya me era imposible negar la obviedad,me estaba ablandando como gelatina,solo con su simple presencia -tenía entendido que Maister Zipang era quien vendría acompañando la caravana

-quería verte -conteste al instante,sin darle tiempo siquiera de pensar su siguiente jugada,sus mejillas se encendieron,y sonreí triunfante,había olvidado cómo eran estas dinámicas con Shizuru,le gustaba buscar y jugar con las debilidades de las personas, su necesidad de esconderlas,con ella la mejor arma era la sinceridad -quería verte -repetí al no tener respuesta,abrumado aún más a Shizuru -me decepcione mucho al llegar y no encontrarte,pensé que no te vería

-habría vuelto antes…-dijo por lo bajo -si hubiera sabido que vendrías,habría vuelto para recibirte en persona

-si,bueno,si hubieras,respondido mi carta te lo habría dicho -dije haciendo involuntariamente un puchero -Shizuru volvió a sonreír

-amo,como tus mejillas se inflan y frunces el ceño cuando haces un berrinche,siempre me ha parecido encantador -nos miramos a los ojos,ambas con las mejillas sonrosadas,dijo "amo",mis corazón ahora si latía desbocado,ya no pensé en el esposo de Shizuru,solo pensaba en que lo dijo en presente "amo" y no en pasado. "PING" el sonido del otro horno nos sacó de la ensoñación,casi al instante una de las chicas entró disculpándose por la intromisión y sacó del horno el pan,para volver a irse volviéndose a disculpar,no volvimos a cruzar palabra,terminamos el desayuno en silencio,pues no estábamos tan solas como creíamos.

-¿Cuando te iras? -me pregunto Shizuru al momento en que salimos de la cocina pero sin darme tiempo de contestar -tengo algunos asuntos ,pero quiera conversar un poco más,si no te molesta claro,¿estaría bien al medio día?

-ahora

-¿ahora?

-la respuesta a tu pregunta,me estoy yendo ahora mismo

-¡¿qué?!¡no! ¡Por supuesto que no!-dijo tomándome del brazo con la firme intención de retenerme

-lo siento,tengo un itinerario,sabes como es -si tenia un itinerario,no era mentira,pero,era mi sentido común,quien me ordenaba que me marchara,si seguía más tiempo cerca de Shizuru yo…

-si,yo…-apreto un poco mi brazo y luego me soltó,ya había amanecido,unos rayos de sol se colaban por las cortinas del pasillo,el pelo de Shizuru,se veían aún más claro a la luz y sus ojos como los rubíes de las joyas más bellas,suspiré,no abrumada por su belleza,si no por mi debilidad

-te escribiré, si prometes contestar mis cartas -un guardia venía al final del pasillo,lleve mis ojos hacia el,haciendo que Shizuru volviera la vista,hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto,seguro sabía sus intereses para con ella

-alteza,le esperan- Shizuru asintió,el guardia hizo una reverencia y se fue,recordé lo que su hermano había dicho,y detalle la prendas de vestir que llevaba Shizuru,en primera instancia pensé que era algún tipo de pijama,por que parecía ligera y cómoda,también pensé que Shizuru estaba en cocina tan temprano pues había ido a dormir sin cenar,pero pensándolo bien,Shizuru traía ropas cómodas,porque iba rumbo al entrenamiento,y su desayuno tan temprano,no era improvisado,era ya su rutina,quise preguntarle,pero suponiendo que me diera una respuesta,que no lo creo,eso llevaría a una conversación,y yo me sentía apurada por salir de aquí,así que no lo hice

-lo haré,enviaré hoy mismo mi respuesta a la última,espero no agobiarte con todo el correo que te enviare- solo sonreí y me acerque a darle un abrazo que fue correspondido al instante,Shizuru aterrizó un beso en mi mejilla,peligrosamente cerca de mis labios,tan cerca que me hizo temblar y llevar la vista al guardia que esperaba por ella al final del pasillo.

-lo siento -dijo Shizuru en tono triste,mis ojos volvieron a su cara que estaba muy cerca pues aún estábamos abrazadas,deshicimos el abrazo

-no tienes que disculparte,te están esperando -le hice ver que nos observaban,por alguna razón no quise que pensara que la había rechazado.

Nos despedimos sin más mimos y con formalidad,partí a garderobe y un par de días después, antes de salir en mi próxima misión,llegó la prometida carta de Shizuru,seguía siendo una carta amistosa,pero más personal,me dijo lo contenta que estaba por habernos visto y le respondí con igual premura y entusiasmo,nuestro correo se volvió más frecuente,al menos una carta por semana, a veces más,"¿por que mejor no le llamas?",me dijo Mai,después de sorprenderme en múltiples ocasiones escribiendo a Shizuru, mientras le hacía una breve visita al valle negro,"por que no" ,fue lo que respondi,pero a decir verdad,había intentado hacerlo,pero conseguir por teléfono a su alteza real Shizuru Viola princesa heredera del reino era prácticamente imposible,una de las veces que llame,espere más de una hora para poder hablar con ella,y solo me atendió dos minutos,que se llevó en puras disculpas por la espera,las cartas me resultaban mejor.

Nos volvimos a ver en persona meses después,en el cumpleaños de la reina Mashiro,el Rey de Kiyohime se disculpó por su ausencia,pero envió a Shizuru en su nombre,fue una gran alegría para mí saber que volveríamos a vernos,pero,mi alegría no fue duradera,Shizuru viajaba con su hija...y su esposo.

Se podría decir que desde su arribo,Shizuru fue una clase de celebridad,no había una sola persona que no conociera a Shizuru en el reino por su tiempo como otome,su regreso fue todo un suceso,incluso en la celebración de cumpleaños de la Reina,la misma se vio un poco celosa de toda la atención que Shizuru atraía,Shizuru y su familia se quedaron poco más de un mes en la ciudad,rentaron una casa en las afueras,no tenían personal de servicio por decisión de Shizuru,su esposo no estaba muy contento de tener que llenar por sí mismo su copa de vino o servir su propia comida y no lo ocultaba para nada a las visitas,no salí en misiones tomando las vacaciones que tanto necesitaba,nos vimos casi todos los días,tuve la oportunidad de darme cuenta que aunque era la misma persona,Shizuru había cambiado,sus maneras habían cambiado,siempre fue educada y culta,pero ahora sus modales eran excelsos,y sus modos eran completamente los de una princesa,incluso sus ropas,solo vestía los kimonos tradicionales de Kiyohime,compartimos mucho tiempo juntas,pero nunca solas,teníamos el mismo círculo de amigos,Shizuru se volvió más y más coqueta conforme los días pasaron,solía rozar mi mano con la suya cuando nadie veía,o rozar su pierna con la mía bajo la mesa,al principio me indignó,su esposo estaba presente,y lo primero que hacía yo era voltear a verlo,tal vez por el miedo a que la descubriera y causarle problemas con el,pero pasaron los días,y termine añorando su roce,hasta que por fin un día,me beso,yo estaba asustadisima,las columnas estaban en el comedor junto con su esposo,fui a la cocina por un salero y al no encontrarlo Shizuru tuvo que venir a dármelo,la vi voltear una última vez antes de entrar a la cocina,ni siquiera bacilo,fue sobre mí al instante,al principio la rechacé

-¡tú esposo está allí afuera! -dije susurrando fuertemente,Shizuru solo sonrió

-deja ya de preocuparte por el -dijo sobre mis labios antes de volver a besarme,esta vez con intensidad,me deje llevar por el beso,llevaba tiempo deseándolo,cuando Nao entró a la habitación,no me di cuenta hasta que abrió una gaveta,Shizuru me tenía sentada sobre la barra y mis piernas estaban rodeando su cintura

-Continúen,no se corten por mi,solo vine por otra botella de vino -Nao tenía una enorme sonrisa cínica en su rostro,de todas las personas,tenía que ser ella,nunca me dijo ni una sola palabra sobre el asunto,pero cada vez que nuestro ojos se encontraban,podía verlo en su mirada,lo mucho que le divertía mi incomodidad, No volvimos a estar solas otra vez,me ponía tan nerviosa si era así que terminaba por huir,solo cuando estábamos con su hija era cuando Shizuru se medía un poco, solo se despegaba de ella cuando algún compromiso importante demandaba el uso de su niñera,era todo un descubrimiento para mí,ver a Shizuru ser una madre,era como otra persona,amorosa y protectora su corazón pertenecía completamente a ella,

,su esposo era otra cosa,debo admitir que Reito era un joven muy agradable,pero un joven al fin y al cabo,en pocos días la brecha generacional que nos dividía lo hizo aburrirse de nuestra compañía y conversaciones,nunca había estado en este país,por lo que salía todos los días a turistear a veces se ausentaba por más de un día

,dejó de acompañarnos en las reuniones y fiestas en donde no le era exigida por la etiqueta su presencia,Shizuru no parecía extrañarlo ni un poco,ni su hija,a quien solo vi sostener un par de veces. La pequeña era todo un amor,pero de carácter muy fuerte,no parecía tener la actitud pacífica de Shizuru,era traviesa y geniuda,pero toda una ternura,incluso yo que nunca me interesé antes por ningún infante cai cautivada de su encanto,cada vez que la veía solía llevarle alguna golosina ,cosa que molestaba a Shizuru pero aún así me permitía seguir trayendole,la pequeña estiraba sus manitas cada vez que me veía,sabía que le daría alguna chuchería.

La última semana de la estancia de Shizuru,fui a despedirme de ella,tenía una misión que no pude posponer más,Yukino y Haruka estaban en la casa,estaban en una especie de barbacoa,antes de partir,Shizuru me pidió quedarme,pero no quise molestar,así que después de despedirme insistió acompañarme a la puerta,donde sin nadie alrededor esta vez la besé yo.

Seguimos manteniendo correo,pero ya no era tan amistoso,era más íntimo,nuestros sentimientos eran claramente mutuo,y lo único que parecía frenarlos era mi resistencia a olvidar al esposo de Shizuru,pero nunca se dio el momento de hablar en persona,no volvimos a vernos,hasta aquellas calamitosas circunstancias,la muerte de mi padre.

-no tenías que venir hasta aquí- dije una vez que por fin pude hablar con Shizuru,desde que llegó al funeral,todos en el mismo estaban muy interesados en ella e incluso ignoraban lo inadecuado que era estar la interrogando en un funeral

-quise hacerlo Natsuki -puso su mano lentamente sobre la mía,hasta entrelazar nuestros dedos,estábamos sentadas en una banca de uno de los jardines tomando un pequeño refrigerio -no quería que pasaras sola por esto,no otra vez-un poco de vapor salía de la boca de Shizuru al hablar,su mano estaba helada,a diferencia de Kiyohime que era cálido la mayoría del año,estas tierras eran mayormente frías

-sabes que no tenía una relación muy cercana con mi padre -tomé su mano y la metí al bolsillo de mi abrigo,gesto que hizo sonreír a Shizuru

-no me refería al funeral -apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro -hablaba de la reunión familiar -nunca tuve una relación cercana a mi familia,en mi país,las mujeres no pueden heredar títulos,mis padres se casaron en un matrimonio arreglado,mi padre con desilusión y actitud de "mejor suerte para la próxima" recibió a su primogénita sin mucha emoción,intentaron tener más hijos pero mi madre enfermó y murió cuando yo era muy pequeña,apenas y podía recordarla,mi padre volvió a casarse muy rápido,con una mujer que no me quería ni por error,tuvieron un hijo varón, me volví un estorbo para mi madrastra,aunque no pudiera heredar el título de condesa,aún así era la hija primogénita de mi padre,había un orden en jerarquía en el cual yo estaba por delante de su hijo,no tardó mucho en deshacerse de mí,fui enviada a un internado,y después a garderobe,pero no me quejo,fui más feliz fuera de casa.

-si,bueno,solo son 2 días

-me ofrecieron quedarme en la casa - sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi ser con la posibilidad de tener a Shizuru en la misma casa que toda esa gente -decline la oferta,reserve una habitación de hotel -quise preguntarle a Shizuru por su hija y su esposo,por que no la habían acompañado,pero supuse que un funeral no es lugar para una niña pequeña,y su esposo…no quería ni hablar de él -puedes venir conmigo si quieres… -Shizuru apartó su cabeza de mi hombro para mirarme a los ojos y luego a los labios mientras decía estas últimas palabras,no lo pensé,yo también lo deseaba

-esta bien - Shizuru no pareció sorprendida por la aceptación de su propuesta,tome uno de los autos de la familia y me fui con ella.

Una vez solas decidimos pasar a comprar algo de comida y golosinas,mientras conversábamos del deceso de mi padre y de lo fastidiosa que le era mi presencia a su viuda,la famila de mi padre me era desconocida,no volvía a casa ni hablaba con ninguno de ellos,incluso mi padre desde hacía más de 10 años,ya en la habitación del hotel,decidí hablar del elefante en la habitación,me era muy importante sanjar el tema antes de seguir adelante

-¿qué hay de tu esposo?-

-no estaba en Kiyohime cuando me enteré de la muerte de tu padre ,así que vine sola-contestó como si nada quitándose los zapatos

-no me refiero a eso-Shizuru comenzó a ponerse más cómoda mientras hablábamos,así que comencé a hacer lo mismo

-te amo Natsuki,eso debería ser lo único que importe -iba de un lugar a otro poniendo y sacando ropa

-no se siente bien,para mi,tu y yo,esto-Shizuru sonrio,pude ver ese brillo en sus ojos,estaba por tomarme el pelo

-oh,te prometo que se va a sentir muy bien -me hizo sonrojar hasta el cuello -ven Natsuki,tomemos un baño,entramos al baño y nos metimos a la bañara,Shizuru me lavo el cuerpo con una pequeña esponja y luego yo a ella,sin ningún atisbo de lujuria,solo era la intimidad que solíamos compartir en el pasado,una vez terminado el baño permanecimos un rato disfrutando del agua caliente que contrastaba tanto del clima helado de esta época del año,Shizuru de repente comenzó a hablar después de darle la espalda y que me rodeará con sus brazos

-me encantaría decirte que mi matrimonio se desmorona,y que me voy a divorciar,pero no es así -me apretó aún mas - no podría ser feliz nunca con Reito,el no es tu- suena bastante tonto al principio,pero una vez que lo piensas bien,ya no lo es

-¿cómo es tu relación con el?

-cordial

-¿cordial?

-ambos estamos atrapados en un matrimonio arreglado,solo intentamos llevarnos bien

-él parecía amarte mucho antes de la boda¿qué pasó?

-con el tiempo,cuando descubres que tus sentimientos no serán correspondidos,dejas de intentar

-tu y el...ya sabes - Shizuru hizo una mueca incómoda

-tenemos una hija…-no quería esos pensamientos en mi cabeza,si que cambie el tema

-¿eres feliz?,en general me refiero - que tonta sonó mi pregunta,pero ya la había hecho,no había vuelta atrás, volvió a sonreír

-tal feliz como el buen vino y la buena comida me pueden hacer,además Miria es mi vida ahora,no se que seria de mi si no la tuviera -¿vino y buena comida? Me era imposible no notar en la bañera que Shizuru estaba en mejor forma que nunca

-no pareces disfrutar mucho de la comida y el vino -dije pasando mi mano por los músculos de sus brazos

-intento mantenerme en forma,no quisiera que dejaras de verme con esos ojos ardientes de deseo -declaró en un tono divertido mientras me mordía la oreja,me sonroje un poco,era menos intimidante si no nos estábamos viendo a los ojos

-te amaría incluso si pensaras 200 kilos Shizuru -ambas comenzamos a reír,salimos de la bañera y fuimos a la cama,nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para amarnos,no tuvimos prisa por redescubrirnos,no sabía lo mucho que necesitaba esto hasta que lo volví a tener,era tan difícil para mí,nunca he sentido atracción por nadie además de Shizuru,incluso después de su matrimonio,no podía evitar sentir pena por Reito,recordaba cuando Shizuru me confesó su traición,el dolor y decepción que sentí,incluso con todos los rumores que circulaban sobre ella,nunca creí que fuera a engañarme,pero lo hizo,y en este momento,mientras la miro dormir a mi lado,completamente desnuda bajo las cobijas,no puedo evitar pensar,si es parte de su naturaleza ¿de verdad conozco a esta mujer?

nos leemos en la próxima,tratare de subir el próximo capitulo mas rapido.


	4. el adios

este capitulo lo tengo relativamente rapido pues como les mencione la vez pasada habia escrito un capitulo que no me gusto y algunas de las partes las utilice aqui,con el final van a tener que tenerme un poco mas de paciencia,he estado mas ocupada de lo normal,muchas gracias por sus comentarios,me encantan.

-¿Como es? -comíamos el desayuno junto al mar,estábamos ya muy lejos de la casa de mi familia,a diferencia de estas tierras donde teníamos prisa por despedirnos de los muertos,en Kiyohime los funerales duraban una semana o más,con esa excusa Shizuru pasa unos días conmigo en una apartada isla del norte. Si solo por un momento o por error,la idea de huir juntas,de quitarme la gema de otome y dejar todo atrás cruzaba mi mente,esa llamada que hacía a casa tres veces o más por día para saber de su hija,me aplacaba hasta la más mínima de las intenciones de sugerirlo,yo lo sabía,lo sabía y por eso necesitaba vivir el aquí y el ahora,por unos días no pensar en nadie más que en nosotras dos,en este momento,lo nuestro,este idilio,no iba a durar.

-¿el que?-Shizuru parecía más relajada,hasta sus modales en la mesa,eran más impropios,¿estos pensamientos rondaban su mente también?lo efímeros que nos serían estos días

-estar casada,¿como es?

-no lo sé - parecia incomoda

-¿como?, lo estás ahora -no era un reproche,era mera curiosidad

-tu y yo somos más un matrimonio en este momento,en este día,que en todo el tiempo que pueda llegar a pasar con Reito,tal vez tu y yo no firmamos ningún papel -y como me arrepiento de eso -¡pero fui más de tu esposa Natsuki que lo que seré jamás de él!-Shizuru cambió su tono,como si estuviera tratando de defenderse,pero no le estaba reprochando,no quiero pelear

-no lo malentiendas mi amor -deje mis cubiertos y lleve mi mano sobre la suya - solo quiero saber,como es tu vida con él-tenía una mirada de escrutinio,intentaba saber si había una clase de trampa en mis palabras

-no se como describirlo,nunca hemos tenido una dinámica de pareja,es más como si fuéramos una clase de semi amigos

-amigos que tienen sexo -Shizuru se removió incómoda

-no es como crees Natsuki,si,lo hemos hecho,pero...yo no hablemos de esto por favor

-¿cuántas veces? -de la incomodidad pasó al fastidio

-vamos,no me hagas esto -y del fastidio rápidamente a la molestia

-¿tantas veces que no puedes recordarlo?-¿no se supone que no quería pelear?,¿por que hago estas preguntas?,Shizuru soltó sus cubiertos muy molesta ,se limpió la boca con la servilleta y se fue tan rápido que incluso si hubiera querido detenerla no la habría podido alcanzar sin tener que usar mis habilidades de otome. Me tomé unos minutos en soledad para reflexionar sobre mis acciones,deje algo de dinero en la mesa y me fui tras de ella,tarde más de dos horas antes de encontrarla en la playa,el viento estaba helado y ella lo estaba aún más,me vio venir desde lejos,pero no cambió de posición,estaba llorando

-pensé que te habías ido…-dije muy triste

-lo hice…-sentí mi corazón romperse -pero no puedo seguir huyendo...como si tuviera otra opción-estas palabras no parecían ser para mí -volví por qué...no se por que

-lo siento...yo no quería…

-si querías...y está bien,no te disculpes...soy yo la que debe disculparse -solo guarde silencio,sabía lo que venía -por ponerte en esta posición… -ya no lloraba - no es justo para ti -se levantó y sacudió la arena de su ropa ,se paró frente a mí y tomó mis manos frias -perdóname Natsuki,perdóname por no ser mejor persona cuando estábamos juntas,quiero lo mejor para ti...y eso no soy yo

-eso tendría que decidirlo yo¿ no crees? -sonrió de medio lado aún con las lágrimas en sus mejillas

-¿una mujer casada con una hija?

-cómo resistirse... -dije irónicamente tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente melancólico en el que nos habíamos sumido,Shizuru tenía una mueca parecida a una sonrisa

\- no Natsuki,te amo -me besó -te amo y más que nada quiero que seas feliz -acarició mi mejilla -y si no te dejo ir nunca serás capaz de seguir adelante -volvió a besarme,pero esta vez dejó su frente apoyada en la mía,soltó un momento mi mano para sacar algo de su bolsillo y ponerlo en mi mano,no tuve siquiera que ver que era ,lo sabía muy bien,lo apreté amargamente y volví a comenzar un beso,duro hasta que nos hizo falta el aire- se acabó Natsuki -sus lágrimas volvieron a surgir,esta vez acompañadas de las mías-se acabó -otro beso,me aferré a ella mientras compartimos aquel doloso beso,como quien se aferra al salvavidas arrojado justo en el momento antes de ahogarse - esta vez para siempre -se sintió como una estaca clavada justo en mi corazón, con aquellas palabras Shizuru ponía fin a nuestra historia.

Sin la menor idea de que era un adiós ,entre besos y risas hicimos el amor la noche anterior, en un mar de "te amos" y caricias ,más que una despedida ,era un hasta siempre ,la promesa de que si esta vida no pudimos compartirla,nos encontraríamos en la siguiente,o al menos eso me permitía pensar para aligerar un poco mi pesar. Mirando el barco en el Shizuru se va perderse en el horizonte ,me debato entre arrojar el anillo que me devolviera hace apenas unas horas al mar,aquel anillo con el que le hice la promesa no dicha,de que si me aceptaba iba a amarla para siempre,al final lo llevé de vuelta a mi bolsillo,a pesar de que lo nuestro no pudo ser,mi promesa es eterna.

Los siguientes meses fueron tranquilos,no intercambie correo con Shizuru,ambas necesitábamos algo de tiempo distanciadas,o al menos eso creía yo ,hubo pocas misiones y la mayoría de las columnas estábamos en garderobe todo el tiempo haciendo papeleo y otras cosas aburridas,algunas tomaron vacaciones aprovechando la baja actividad,muy extraño me fue cuando me llegó la invitación al cumpleaños de Yukino,una velada para los más allegados,no eran particularmente mis amigas,eran más del círculo de Shizuru,una luz de esperanza me atravesó,habían pasado dos meses,quería verla,tal vez decirle "hola" ,luego decidí no ir,era tan poco tiempo aun,tal vez mas heridad no estabas sanadas aun ,era muy pronto,un día que me hacía una visita inesperada Nao encontró la invitación en medio de todo mi desorden,y casi me obligó a ir, había tan poco que hacer que no tuvo que insistir mucho,Nao vino conmigo,tampoco tenía nada que hacer,solíamos pasar mucho tiempo juntas de un tiempo para acá,incluso en misiones,Nao no era más la joven perla que fue alguna vez,aún conservaba su personalidad juguetona,pero era más seria y comprometida con sus misiones,más entregada a su posición de columna.

-no está aquí- habíamos llegado hace más de una hora,y lo de "intimo" no era mentira,había a lo mucho 50 personas aquí y la mayoria eran familiares

-¿qué dices? -le respondí sin prestarle mucha atención

-ella no está aquí,deja de buscarla,es molesto -ya sonaba algo fastidiada,todos sus intentos de iniciar una conversación eran respondidos con "¿si?","ya veo","que bien".

-tienes razón…voltee a verla -no está aquí…-dejé mi copa sobre una barra y me fui,groseramente sin despedirme ni saludar a Yukino. Días después me enteré por Nao quien por alguna razón se quedó en la fiesta después de que yo me fui,que la razón de lo íntimo de la velada fue por que Haruka y Yukino anunciaron su compromiso me alegré genuinamente por ellas.

Mi vida siguió sin contratiempos o cosas fuera de lo común,trabajo y algo de vida social,trataba de dejar atrás el pasado,seguir adelante,pensar lo menos posible en Shizuru,pero entre menos quieres pensar en algo más lo haces,pero ya no dolía,ya estaba en la etapa de la resignacion.

Estaba con la doctora Youko terminando mi revisión médica de rutina cuando llegó Haruka acompañada de Yukino

-debo atenderlas Maister Kruger,pero revise si los número están correctas,la vez pasada tuvimos problemas con las cantidades

-está bien,tomaré prestado tu oficina -"la oficina "de Youko no era más que un escritorio en el rincón del laboratorio,la oficina que se le había asignado era ocupada como archivero para sus interminables notas

-que tal Natsuki -Yukino siempre muy formal me saludó con una reverencia

-muchas felicidades por su compromiso presidenta,mis disculpas por irme así,tenía una urgencias -habian pasado meses desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Yukino donde se habían comprometido,oficialmente claro,pues desde siempre se especuló de lo íntima que era su relación,o eso decía le gente que no tenía mejor cosas que hablar de los demás,se rumorea mucho que Yukino no se postulara en las próximas elecciones pues la boda estaba fechada días después del fin de su actual mandado -felicidades maister Armitage

-Gracias…-dijo pasando de largo, como siempre los modales no son su fuerte -vamos Yukino,no tenemos todo el día -apesar de las brusquedad de sus palabras,para Yukino no sanaba nada grosera

-Claro que sí Haruka -chan

-ya te dije que no me llames así delante de otras personas -le dijo casi al oído una vez que estuvieron parejas,Yukino solo sonrió

-hasta luego Natsuki

-hasta luego.

Desde mi posición era imposible no oír lo que estaban hablando,el laboratorio tenía mucho eco,al parecer querían tener bebés,¿qué le pasa a las parejas con eso de los bebés?,no todos necesitamos hijos para ser felices,Shizuru y yo nunca quisimos tenerlos.

Termine de firmar los papeles y de hacer notas en los que estaban equivocados,el laboratorio no era el mismo desde que Irina lo dejó,los deje sobre el escritorio y me dispuse a irme,entre más me acercaba a la puerta,más fuerte y claro oía su conversación,estaban hablando de unos parches y su funcionamiento

-...una vez que se adquiere el material genético necesario el parche cambia a un color púrpura y... -¿púrpura?como aquel parche que usaba Shizuru,que cambió de col...me quede estática

Flashback

-espera un momento -Shizuru interrumpió el apasionado beso que compartiamos en la cama para rebuscar algo en la pequeña maleta que llevaba -aquí está… -sacó un pequeño parche igual al que usó aquella vez que estuvimos juntas antes de su boda,lo que me hizo preocuparme un poco

-¿estás bien?-no había pensado en el tiempo que Shizuru estuvo enferma hasta este momento,temi que el clima tan helado estuviera dañandola,debimos ir a otro lugar

-si…-lo colocó en el área de su vientre -estoy helada,aunque estemos en la playa,esta región es muy fría,no quiero pescar un resfriado -volvió a la cama con la intención de continuar en lo nuestro,la diferencia de calor de mi piel y la suya era muy notoria,aún más cuando se subió sobre mi y sus piel chocó con la mia

-estoy muy fría Shizuru,debería encender el calentador ,no quiero enfermarte - era una posada, lujos como las chimeneas no eran una opción,pero decidimos mantener un perfil bajo

-eso puede arreglarse -volvió a levantarse y tomó otro de los parches para luego ponerlo en uno de mis muslos,lo mire por un par de segundos

-¿se supone que debería sentir el cambio ya? - parecía muy divertida por mis palabras

-oh no -me jalo haciéndome sentar sobre su regazo -hay que ayudar un poco a subir la temperatura…-al terminar,no pase por alto que los parches antes transparentes ahora eran púrpuras

-aun sigues helada,déjame traer otra frazada -intente levantarme pero me tomó del brazo tumbandose sobre mi

-tal vez debería tomar ambos - me quito el parche y lo puso sobre el suyo -así deberían calentar más -dijo coquetamente para después comenzar otra ronda de besos…

Fin flashback.

Congelada en la puerta con la mano en la perilla mientras seguía oyendo la conversación y como debían utilizarse los parches,la posición,los cambió de color y su efectividad,justo donde Shizuru los tenía puestos,comencé a sentirme mareada,me recargue en la puerta intentando conservar el equilibrio mientras la conversación seguía y hacía más grande el lío que tenía en mi cabeza,ella no haría algo así...no me haría algo así...no se cuanto tiempo estuve allí pero la voz de de Youko me trajo de vuelta al mundo

-¿se siente bien ?-Youko me miraba con preocupación,al parecer no era la primera vez que me llamaba pues hasta Yukino y Haruka me miraban preocupadas

-si...si,yo,ya me iba-como pude salí de allí no pude tener cabeza para nada en lo que restaba del dia,nisiquiera cancele mis reuniones,simplemente desapareci,tenía que aclarar la mente,no podía ser verdad,debían ser imaginaciones mías, sentía una opresión en mi pecho que no podía explicar,una horrible sensación,tal vez era un malentendido,tal vez eran procedimientos similares. Entre a la base de datos del centro médico de garderobe y busque todo lo relacionado con los dichosos parches,no podía estar segura si eran o no los mismos,no parecía haber nada similar en las procedimientos, me negaba a creerlo,así que fui a buscar a Yoko

-¿para qué quiere saber eso?

-yo...estoy saliendo con alguien -mentí- y bueno,no había escuchado nada parecido,y no estaría mal,ya sabes,dar el siguiente paso -parecía dudar un poco,pero luego sonrió

-me alegra mucho,que estés con alguien,sabes nunca hice ningún comentario por qué no somos tan cercanas,pero desde que Mais...La princesa Viola se casó,se te miraba muy cambiada...me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado a alguien

-gracias…

-bueno los parches funcionan así… -99% de efectividad,eso fue lo que dijo,99%,todas esas veces en las que Miria me alzo sus manitas para que la levantara en brazos me vinieron a la mente,su carita iluminada cuando después de unas cuantas cosquillas por fin sacaba de mis bolsillos aquellas golosinas que le eran tan preciadas,la sonrisa que iluminaba sus rostro cuando estaba en brazos de Shizuru

-Shizuru…-comencé a sentir un sentimiento de engaño y traición más grande del que nadie nunca me había hecho sentir -como pudiste hacerme algo así - mi corazón estaba destrozado ,si alguna vez creí que Shizuru me había hecho algún daño,no se comparaba en nada con lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

-¿cachorra estás bien? -me encontraba sentada en las escaleras de afuera del complejo,Nao apareció sin que me diera cuenta de donde vino

-si ,no te...

-estas llorando…

-¿qué?yo no… -me lleve las manos al rostro,estaba llorando en verdad,me limpie la cara ante la mirada preocupada de Nao -estoy bien Nao -dije ya más seria,Nao no dijo nada mas,solo me vio irme.

Fui a mi piso,no podía estar tranquila,me sentía como un animal enjaulado,nunca me había sentido tan desesperada y temerosa,tenía que saberlo,tenía que saberlo, la única manera era ella,tenía que saberlo,tenía que escucharlo de ella,salí a la terraza

-¡materialize! -volé tan rápido como mi traje me lo permitia,pero el dolor en mi pecho,la impotencia del posible engaño me hicieron el tiempo de agua ,llegue ya pasada la media noche,aterrice descuidadamente y sin aviso en uno de los jardines del castillo,los guardias aparecieron inmediatamente y nos enfrascamos en un pequeño combate,estaba tan ciega por mis sentimientos que no entendía lo mal que estaban mis acciones,me rendí en cuanto noté el mal en lo que hacía,me llevaron a un calabozo hasta que apareció el líder de la guardia y al reconocerme y con permiso del Rey me libero.

-no son horas de visita,no sabe los problemas que a causado,pensé que estábamos bajo un ataque,¡incluso mande a alistar a todas las tropas! -el Hermano de Shizuru me veía muy severamente,estaba muy molesto,aún vestía sus ropas de dormir y un montón de guardias lo acompañaban,

escudriñando,

intentando averiguar mis intenciones

-me disculpo su majestad,mis modos no fueron los correctos,pero necesitaba hablar un asunto personal con urgencia con su hermana -pareció muy sorprendido por mi declaración,su tropa incrédula,le susurraron al oído"¿ tanto alboroto por hablar con la princesa?" ,las nanomáquinas agudizan la vista y el oído,no parecían creerme,pero el Rey no dejaba de observarme,sabía que estaba escuchando

-si,bueno,mi hermana no puede atenderla a estar horas,debió hacer una cita,avisar con antelación su llegada,¡entrar por la puerta! ¡yo que se!...- se levantó de su lugar ignorando los consejos de su guardia de mantenerme en custodia hasta averiguar si decía la verdad,no dije nada,hice mal,y lo admito,estaba dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias - la llevarán a una habitación y cuando seas horas adecuadas podrá verla -le hizo una seña a uno de los sirvientes para que me conducirá a una habitación,no pude evitar preguntarme si el Rey sabía el tipo de relación que su hermana y yo teníamos,Shizuru una vez me dijo que no lo sabía,nunca quiso que su familia tuviera nada que ver conmigo,cosa que me pareció muy rara ya que tengo entendido que si quería casarse conmigo tuvo que pedir el permiso de su hermano. Faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer,y yo no hacía otra cosa que dar vueltas en la habitación,tenía que ver a Shizuru,sabía muy bien donde estaba su alcoba,pero seguramente su esposo estaría con ella,así que no me atreví a ir,espere y espere con impaciencia,no quise probar alimentos,sentía el estómago contraído,hasta cerca del mediodía,que vinieron a buscarme,Shizuru podía atenderme ahora.

Camine tras el sirviente que me guiaba hasta uno de los jardines,a lo lejos pude ver a Shizuru acompañada de su esposo comiendo , el príncipe Reito se levantó para luego darle un beso de despedida y caminar hacia el lugar de donde yo venía

-¡Maister Kruger! Vaya espectáculo el que armó anoche,despertó a la mitad del reino-dijo bromeando

-mis disculpas su majestad,no era mi intención

-menos mal que no despertó a mi esposa,se pone de muy mal humor últimamente cuando no duerme adecuadamente -sonrió de oreja a oreja,no sabía en este momento que sentir por este pobre hombre,¿una víctima más de los engaños de Shizuru? -pero debe debe ser por su condición -¿condición?

-me disculpo de nuevo -esta vez hice una pequeña reverencia

-bueno,no importa,no le quitó más el tiempo,tengo asuntos que resolver,con su permiso-hizo un saludos formal y se retiró

-hasta luego…-volví la vista hacia Shizuru quien hasta ahora estaba dándome la espalda,nos acercamos hasta estar a unos pasos de ella

-su majestad…-el sirviente llamó a Shizuru haciendo que girara un poco su cabeza

-¡Natsuki!...Lo siento por hacerte esperar,no sabía que estabas aquí hasta que Reito me habló del incidente de anoche -Shizuru se levantó - por favor siéntate -hizo un medio giro y extendió su brazo para señalarme la silla hasta donde hace un momento estuvo sentado su esposo ,fue cuando pude verlo,estaba embarazada,sentí mis piernas tan débiles que pensé que me iba a caer,casi me arrojé sobre la silla que me ofreció

-¿te sientes bien Natsuki?¿has desayunado ya?...Que le traigan algo de comer por favor- le dijo al sirviente que me acompañó hasta aquí,tras hacer una reverencia se marchó dejándonos solas,me hablaba y trataba como si fuéramos las mejores amigas ,como si todo lo acontecido hasta ahora no hubiera ocurrido,yo no podía dejar de ver el vientre de Shizuru

-¿Natsuki ,qué te…?

-¿es mío? -no podía darle más vueltas,tenía que saberlo

-¿qué dices?

-el bebé que esperas…¿es mío?-la vi directo a los ojos,detallando por completo su expresión ,sabría si mentía,la conozco,me miró por unos segundos sin ninguna expresión en su cara,luego sonrió y se sentó

-no sé de qué hablas -su expresión no cambió ni un poco ,una sonrisa posada en su rostro,incluso me hizo dudar su seguridad ,pero inmediatamente recuperé mi determinación

-se lo de los parches,hable con Youko,¡así que no mientas más por favor !-mis palabras estaban cargadas del dolor que sentía,me había partido el corazón -¿el bebé es mío?

-lo es.. - respondió incluso antes de que terminara de articular la oración,sentí como si mi corazón se detuviera,una maraña de sentimientos me embargó,sentí que me hacía falta el aire, ni siquiera se molestó en negarlo

-Miria..tu hija…-no podía ni decirlo -¿es mía?...-dije con la voz algo temblorosa,sonrió,esa sonrisa cínica que Shizuru solía hacer cuando se divierte a costa de los demás

\- si -me dijo sin ningún tipo de vacilación ,como quien te da la hora o te pregunta por el clima

-¿estás segura? -esta vez,sí hubo una expresión en su cara,molestia

-lo estoy

-¿y como estas segura que este bebé es mío?

-bueno,entonces no lo es -dijo con socarroneria

-¡deja de jugar Shizuru!-golpee la mesa muy molesta por el tono que estaba tomando rompiéndola sin querer,la comida en ella voló por la fuerza del impacto,Shizuru con los excelentes reflejos que aún poseía tomó el plato del que comía,viendo divertida como la comida iba a parar al césped e incluso a sus ropas

-vaya…-todo esto parecía divertirla cada vez más ,mi acción no pasó desapercibida,los guardias se acercaron de inmediato rodeando a Shizuru titubeantes de apuntar sus armas hacia mí a sabiendas que no me harían ningún daño -estamos bien chicos,no se preocupen

-pero su majestad,ella…-el guardia que parecía ser quien estaba a cargo no me despegaba la vista de encima,lo reconocido de inmediato,estaba anoche con el Rey,por su indumentaria no podía verles la cara,pero si sus ojos,esos ojos verdes no eran muy comunes por estas tierras,eran más común en el norte,la gente sureña tenía rasgos diferentes

-Maister Kruger está algo alterada ahora,hagan el favor de acompañarla a su habitación a que se calme

-¡Shizuru tenemos que hablar! -aparte el brazo del guardia de ojos verdes quien me había tomado intentado llevarme con él

-y lo haremos Natsuki,una vez que estés más calmada - estaba tan enojada que mordí mi labio haciéndose daño,volteé la vista y había más gente y guardias asomándose por las ventanas y las terrazas,no quería causar más problemas,me fui a la habitación. Una vez allí y con la cabeza más fría,no pude evitar sentir preocupación,me parecía que había cada vez más seguridad en el castillo,Shizuru y su hermano están cada uno rodeados de al menos una docena de guardias ,me asomé a la ventana donde pude ver en uno de los patios a Miria jugando con Shizuru y otra chica,ya podía caminar,incluso correr,su sonrisa,su cabello,su sola existencia,me lleno de ternura y amor el alma,mi hija,mi hija,las lágrimas vinieron a mis ojos.

Como si fuera prisionera me llevaron comida a la habitación,la cual permanecía cerrada en todo momento,hasta el día siguiente por la mañana,Shizuru apareció con algunos sirvientes y el desayuno,después de una reprimenda por parte de Shizuru,el montón de guardias que la escoltaban se quedaron afuera

-Shizuru no deberías estar a solas con ella ,no después de lo que pasó ayer -incluso si susurraba yo podía escucharlos,y Shizuru quien lo sabía muy bien lo empujó del hombro para que guardara silencio,de nuevo el guardia de ojos verdes,¿desde cuando pueden llamarla por su nombre?

-voy a estar bien Ramel,espera afuera - se acercó a donde yo estaba

-cuanta familiar con tus escoltas

-están conmigo todo el día,sería muy aburrido si no conversaremos de vez en cuando -Shizuru me vio divertida,tal vez mi comentario se malinterpretó

-Ramel es muy leal,le puedo confiar mi vida -lo último de lo que quería hablar era de sus guardias,la mire a ella y su enorme barriga hacer un intento por sentarse lo más propiamente posible,su barriga no le daba mucho espacio para maniobrar,ya más calmada que ayer pude detallarla mejor,ese bebé no podía ser mío,tendría que estar por parir con ese tamaño

-¿cuanto tienes de embarazo? -dije con un tono de voz más áspero de lo que quería

-tú sabes cuánto tiempo…-dijo sin mirarme sirviendo algo de fruta en su plato y poniendo otro poco en el que me ofrecía,tome asiento

-imposible -se molestó mucho,no solo por mis palabras,sino por lo que ellas implicaban -pero su molestia pasó muy rápido

\- felicidades Natsuki,serás la madre de unos gemelos- sentí que el pan que acababa de morder se me atoró en la garganta,no podía sacarlo comencé a pegarme en el pecho y a agarrar mi cuello ,no lo podía creer,me estaba asfixiando,apenas pude procesar lo demás,en cámara lenta Shizuru se levantó muy alarmada gritando,Ramel entró casi al instante dispuesto a atacar y en cuanto noto lo que pasaba vino inmediatamente a ayudarme ,cada vez me sentía más tonta y con más sueño,podía sentir vagamente como el guardia a mi espalda apretaba mi torso,hasta que no hubo nada más…

-mami...mami… -vi una luz muy brillante,tanto que me cegaba -mami...la comida está lista… -pude aclarar la vista y vi una niña de cabello castaño y ojos carmesí que me llamaba

-¿qué?-aún estaba confusa

-mami te quedaste dormida-pude notar que estaba recostada sobre una manta ,a mi lado un par de niñas pequeñas con ropas amarillas de flores dormían,bajo la sombra de un árbol

-yo...me quede dormida- la niña, hasta ahora parada frente ami,puso los ojos en blanco ante la obviedad de mis palabras y se fue sin decir nada,la seguí con la mirada y pude ver que camino hacia unos árboles que parecían ser parte de alguna clase de huerto donde pude distinguir a Shizuru cortando fruta y poniéndola en una canasta,me levante con cuidado de no despertar a las niñas y después de ponerles una manta fui con rumbo de ellas tallandome los ojo,un agradable olor a manzanas inundaba el lugar

-lo siento,me quede dormida

-el retiro de esta haciendo perezosa mi Natsuki- dijo entregándome la canasta y sonriéndome con mucho cariño

-¿lo crees?

-ya comienza a salirte algo de panza -me lleve la mano libre al estómago intentando buscar a la susodicha ,pero Shizuru estalló de inmediato en una carcajada,en sus tiempos de otome era muy raro ver un gesto así de su parte,pero desde que nos habíamos retirado para vivir esta vida del campo en familia Shizuru era otra

-con todo el ejercicio que me hacen hacer esas diablillas no podría subir mi un kilo-ambas reímos,regamos los árboles y podamos sus hojas,recogimos algo de verduras y volvimos bajo el árbol donde dormían las gemelas,me senté frente a Shizuru entre sus piernas dándole la espalda,Shizuru quien estaba recargada en el árbol me abrazó de inmediato y comenzamos a compartir cariños,Miria volvía con una canasta con zarzamoras

-¡oh! Es verdad,lo había olvidado,mi Natsuki experimenta con aquel libro de recetas que Mai le regaló,¿qué ibas a hacer hoy?

-pay de zarzamoras- dije orgullosa sacando el pecho

-espero que no sea como el fallido pay de manzana de la semana pasada -dijo Miria sentándose después de poner la pequeña canasta sobre la otra

-no estuvo tan mal -dije ofendida

-cariño tuvimos indigestión dos días,incluso las gemelas que se comen hasta lo incomible no quisieron probarlo

-menos más que esto es un sueño -dijo Miria

-¿que? - todo comenzó a ponerse borroso y a esfumarse ante mi atónita y asustada mirada,las gemelas se fueron como humo,Miria desapareció en un parpadeo y Shizuru se escurrió entre mis brazos como agua…

-está despertando…-de nuevo una luz brillante me cegaba,en cuanto la imagen fue más visible pude ver al Rey y a algunos de sus guardias en un cuarto que parecía ser un hospital ,traía una mascarilla de oxígeno,trate de quitarmela pero una enfermera me lo impidió

-yo…¿que me pasó?

-casi se muere Maister Kruger -una voz conocida llamó mi atención,frente a la cama donde me encontraba,la doctora Irina llenaba unos papeles,dejó la carpeta al pie de la cama y se acercó,con una linterna verifico mis ojos y luego mis reflejos -mastique bien su comida Maister Kruger,no olvide que las nanomáquinas curan heridas casi mortales pero no la salvarán de ahogarse o atragantarse -aun sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasarme no pude articular palabra -no parece que vaya a tener secuelas por la falta de oxígeno ,en un par de horas cuando logre estar más lúcida podrá irse -dijo después de chasquear los dedos junto a mi cara -bueno,si me disculpan iré a ver cómo sigue la princesa

-¿que le paso a Shizuru ? -pregunte al Rey muy alarmada

-su casi muerte la alteró mucho,tuvieron que ingresarla para asegurar la salud de los bebés,ella insistió en que no la dejara sola,pero ahora que veo que está bien,con su permiso me voy a ver a mi hermana

-si no es mucho pedir su majestad...mantenerme informada del estado de su hermana…-dije después de quitarme la mascarilla,el no me respondió,solo asintió y salió junto a sus guardias,la fría y sola habitación me hizo recordar mi sueño

-mi familia...ellas son mi familia -dentro de mi algo indescriptible crecía.

Fui dada de alta ese mismo día,y con la venia del Rey me quedé en el castillo hasta que Shizuru fue dada de alta varios días después,fueron días muy provechosos para mi,pude pasar con Miria casi los días completos,con Shizuru en el hospital y Reito acompañándola,no fue muy difícil convencer a la niñera quien era un tanto desobligada a dejarme con la niña pero en todo momento rodeadas de guardias,ya comenzaba a intrigarme de más toda esta seguridad,fueron pocos días,pero en ese corto tiempo,Miria se metió por completo en mi corazón,no se si sea por que ahora la se mi hija,pero nacía en mí un amor más grande del que nunca había sentido nunca ,cada vez que pensaba en ella,que jugábamos,o que la veía dormir. Pero la realidad cayó sobre mí el día que Shizuru volvió del hospital,traía a Miria en mis brazos después de una larga tarde de juegos en el patio cuando entró Reito quien venía adelantado para hacer los preparativos para la llegada de Shizuru ,"¡papi,papi!" Bajo Miria de un salto de mis brazos y arrojándose a los él como si fuera un conejito saltarín se olvidó por completo de mi presencia,eso era lo que Shizuru con sus mentiras y engaños me había arrebatado,como una espectadora en la distancia tendría que ver a mis hijos crecer,lejos de mi,y sin poder llamarlos nunca mi sangre.

No pude ver a Shizuru hasta el siguiente día,mucho reposo y nada de esfuerzos,fue lo que dijo el doctor,no pudimos hablar del tema que me interesaba,Reito no se le despegaba más de 5 minutos,pero me negaba a irme sin tener respuestas,además podía estar con Miria.

-me asusté mucho Natsuki -Shizuru se encontraba recostada en su cama con Miria dormida en su regazo,Reito escribía un par de cartas en un escritorio no muy lejos de nosotros

-yo...no sé qué sentir -Shizuru parecía entenderme mi predicamento

-una vez estuve a punto de morir -sus palabras me dejaron perpleja ,no solo a mí,el sonido de la pluma sobre el papel que hasta hace nada Reito hacia a la distancia,se detuvo también -el primer atentado que hubo con los huérfanos,fui a perseguir al perpetrador,ya lo tenía acorralado,y justo cuando lo atrape,un zumbido pasó a un lado de mi cabeza apenas rozando mi oído…-hizo una pausa,como si volviera a vivir el momento - le dio justo entre los ojos...si me hubiera movido aunque sea un poco...si ese tiro hubiera sido dirigido a mí en primer lugar…-volvió a hacer una pausa,esta vez más larga,mirando hacia la ventana -Reito se levantó de su lugar

-Dame a Miria,la llevaré a su habitación,deberías dormir un poco…-solo mire la escena sin decir una palabra,me levanté de mi lugar para salir tras de Reito y darle a Shizuru la oportunidad de descansar

-quedate un momento Natsuki…-espere a que Reito saliera para acercarme a donde Shizuru estaba,estaba melancólica,por fin estábamos solas , iba a comenzar a hablar , pero fue mas rapida que yo

-cuando Miria nació...tenía tanto miedo,de que tuviera tu pelo azulado,tus ojos no eran un problema,mi madre tenía los ojos azulados,podrían pasar por los mismo,me gustaba pensar en eso ,pero que iba a hacer si tenia el tu color de pelo...tenía todo listo para escapar,un auto me esperaba en las afueras de la ciudad,estaba dispuesta a dejar todo atrás para que mi hija pudiera vivir -sus palabras me llenaron de miedo -pero nacio y era idéntica a mi,fue decepcionante -¿está loca?- incluso si eso significaba que el padre de Reito invadiera y quemara Kiyohime hasta sus cimientos ,me hubiera gustado que se pareciera un poco más a ti…

-¿por qué lo hiciste ?

-esas cosas pasan...

-¡no fue un accidente Shizuru!

-no dije que lo fuera -lo hizo con alevosía y ventaja- incluso yo debes en cuando no tomo las decisiones más acertadas

-tu esposo…¿lo sabe?

-por supuesto que no -se echó un poco hacia atrás poniéndose más comoda,en este momento lo único que podía sentir por Shizuru era desprecio,en este momento para mi era como la peor de las mujeres,engañando y mintiendo de esta forma ¿alguna vez en verdad la conocí? ,comenzaba a molestarme,se removia en la cama buscando una posición más cómoda como si nada mientras hablábamos de un tema tan delicado

-suenas tan calmada con el asunto Shizuru -mi voz ya sonaba muy resentida

-y tu le das más importancia de la que tiene -por fin dejó de moverse,tal vez resignada a no sentirse comoda,parecía molesta de que yo siguiera molesta por el asunto

-¡es un bebé Shizuru! - Suspiro y dejo la almohada de vuelta en su lugar ,tomó algo de agua y prosiguió con el tono más frío que recuerdo haberle escuchado

-Natsuki,en ningún momento te pedí nada,no tienes que...

-¿y qué quieres que haga? ¿Olvidar su existencia como lo hizo mi padre conmigo?¿hacerme a un lado ?

-¿acaso no lo ves Natsuki?¿el peligro en el que pones a mis hijos?

-son mis hijos también…-

-¡son míos!- esta vez levantó la voz,tanto que Ramel,quien me imagino estaba custodiando la puerta entró de inmediato a verificar la situación,Shizuru le hizo una seña con la mano y después de mirarme como si fuera yo la peor basura del mundo salió volviendo a cerrar la puerta tras de si

-...¿por qué lo hiciste Shizuru? -sentí que mi corazón se

partio,era como ver a una Shizuru completamente indiferente al daño que estaba causando,esta no era la Shizuru que amo-¿porque me hiciste esto ? -comencé a llorar,aún cuando intente no hacerlo

-lo hice por mi Natsuki,no tiene nada que ver contigo

-¿¡no?! ¡me usaste Shizuru!¡me engañaste!¡ Como pudiste hacerme esto!-trate de controlar el tono de mi voz,pero aún así mis palabras salieron furiosas de mis labios

-lo siento,no espero que lo entiendas - su expresión era fría

-¿qué lo entienda?¡¿Shizuru lo entiendes tú?!..-no dijo nada,pero tampoco agacho la cabeza,estaba muy firme en su posición,y no parecía arrepentida ni por poco

-¿que vas a hacer esta vez si tiene mi color de pelo?- suspiro

-ya no piensen en eso Natsuki

-¿qué vas a decirle a Reito si el bebé tienes mis ojos?¡azulado no es verde Shizuru! -no parecía conseguir ninguna reacción de su parte - ¿o el pelo rubio de mi padre?

-baja la voz Natsuki -volteaba hacia la puerta,parecía más ocupada por guardar su secreto que por contestar a mis preguntas

-¿Se encuentra bien su majestad? -Ramel,ese guardia de nuevo,había entrado sin permiso,se acercó a la cama y sin mirarme me dijo

-debería retirarse Maister Kruger,la princesa no debe tener sobresaltos ,la está molestando… -en ese momento lo vi,en los ojos de ese chico,el cariño como que miraba a Shizuru no era el de un sirviente velando por su seguridad,estaba enamorado de ella

-¿el? ¿De verdad Shizuru? - no pareció comprender mis palabras,pero el chico se molestó aún más y se puso entre Shizuru y yo,me miró a los ojos y viendo el esmeralda de sus ojos,pude saberlo,Shizuru no correspondía su amor,pero estaba dispuesta a aparentarlo de ser necesario ,si los bebés tenían mis ojos,y su esposo se enteraba de la traición,ese joven seguramente iba a morir por el engaño de Shizuru,¿tan lejos estaba dispuesta a ir? -me das asco… -Shizuru trato de no cambiar su expresión,pero mis palabras le dolieron hasta lo más profundo.

me he dado cuenta que,vuando hago las "correcciones"algunos cambios no se reflejan y vuando leo el capitulo ya subido algunos de los errores que segun yo corregi no estan cambiados,no se por que pasara eso.

gracias por leer ,nos vemos en el final,saludos para todos.


End file.
